


Taste of Silver, Taste of Gold

by CrushingOnSans, ollie_oxen_free



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Murder, Criminal AU, Death, M/M, Murder, Robbery, Rough Sex, Suicide, Torture, a lot of murder and robbery and crime in general, almost kind of sexual torture, and nothing explicitly happens, i think it might just be a kink of the skeletons, pretty intense torture, the torture's just a bit touchy-feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnSans/pseuds/CrushingOnSans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie_oxen_free/pseuds/ollie_oxen_free
Summary: A rusty pickup truck parked outside a ratty motel, curtains of a room not fully closed so that sunlight still slides in, clothes thrown haphazardly around the room and draped over furniture, empty paper plates with food stains on them stacked on the nightstand beside them, arms and legs tangled in one another with the blankets barely covering enough to be decent, pillowcase full of bills in the corner and guns propped against a coffee-stained desk, freshly sharpened knives sitting on top of it.Kisses that taste like the blood of anyone who ever tried to stand against them and a wild look in the other's eyes that they can't help but fall in love with more and more every time they see it.





	1. Taste of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> WATCH THE TAGS  
> These two aren't very nice.

When Blue wakes up, his first thought is how soft the sheets feel against his bare bones. He can feel the smarting of fresh marks on his legs and pelvis, but they make the softness that much sweeter, somehow. He shifts, feeling arms tighten around him, and he tips his head up to press a kiss to the underside of the other’s jaw. 

Razz groans softly, and Blue grins, kissing the same spot again before parting his teeth, letting them scrape lightly against the bone before sighing. The breath brushes against the freshly bitten spot, and Razz chuckles quietly. 

“Morning…” Blue says, mouth still millimeters from the other’s chin. 

His eyes flicker open, and the purple lights focus down on him softly as one hand trails up his arm, stopping to cup his scapula for a moment before finding his face, drawing him in for a careful kiss. Blue groans almost silently into it, the vibration swallowed by the other’s mouth. 

They part, and Blue leans forward for more, but Razz just grins, letting his head fall back against the pillow. “Good morning,” he murmurs, eyes twinkling at Blue’s frustration. 

Blue just sighs again, pressing another kiss to Razz’s neck before pulling the blanket away, untangling his legs from the other’s and swinging them over the side of the bed, pushing himself up to stand. He takes a moment to stretch his arms above his head, spine crackling as it shakes off the awkwardness of sleep. His bare bones fairly gleam in the soft light of the barely-open window, the smooth planes of his ribs contrasting beautifully with the bruises and scrapes that cover his spine and pelvis. 

He crosses the room, stepping over discarded clothes, and bends to wrap his fingers around the barrel of a gun, lifting it carefully and testing the weight before setting it aside on a nearby table, covered with similar paraphernalia. Then he turns to the side, casting an admiring glance over the duffle bags that lay open on the larger table in the room. He reaches inside, hips swaying, and Razz hums contentedly, eyes hooding at the sight. 

As Blue sorts through jewellry, making appreciative noises at various pieces, Razz pushes the blanket away, standing and crossing the room silently until the other is within reach. He wraps his arms under Blue’s ribcage, pulling him flush with his front, and presses a kiss to his neck. Blue doesn’t flinch, merely tilting his head to one side and letting out a soft noise that has Razz’s hands gripping onto his bottommost ribs. Blue shifts into the touch, the promise of a matching set of bruises on the upper half of his bare body appealing in a way few things are.

Razz’s grip loosens, just slightly, and Blue turns in his hold, bodies locked together as he reaches up to wrap his arms around the other’s neck. One of Razz’s hands drop to his illium, the other staying wrapped around his ribs, and he leans forward, mouths meeting softly. 

There was a soft noise from the direction of the bathroom, and Blue sighs, pulling away and glancing towards the door. “What should we do about him?” he asks quietly, and Razz follows his gaze, making a face. 

Then he turns back to the other, dropping both hands to cup the tops of his femurs. Blue shivers, turning back as Razz hoists him up, placing him in an empty spot on the table and beginning to kiss his way down his sternum. Blue wraps his legs around his waist and interrupts his path to press them closer together, grinning against his mouth as he whispers, “We’d best not dirty the prize, my love.”

“You’re the only prize I care about,” came the response, but his searching mouth is pushed away again as Blue turns back to the bags. Reaching inside, he withdraws a single, glittering diamond, holding it carefully as he turns back to the other. 

“What do you say? Would it hurt to take just one?”

Razz hums, laying the side of his head against the other’s sternum as he takes the diamond from him, setting it aside before reaching out and tangling their fingers together. “Anything we want,” he murmurs. 

“It’s ours,” Blue finishes, and when Razz looks up, his eyelights are blown out wide.

The world was all but taken already.

~~~

Clothes come on slowly, seeming sometimes as though they will never come on at all, and the prize is packed away, placed carefully in a corner where it won’t draw any immediate attention. 

Blue is pulling on his jacket as Razz crosses the room, his low heels clicking against the tile just outside the door. He turns the handle, pushing it open and looking inside. 

Sitting on the floor is a human, shivering in fear at hearing his captor so close. His wrists and ankles are tied, and he is blindfolded and gagged, head turning side to side as though it will help him to see where they are coming from. 

Without much fanfare, Razz reaches out, grabbing him by his shirt collar and hauling him through the doorway. To his credit, the man doesn’t make a sound, merely tightening his arms to his chest as though that might help protect him. As he is placed in a chair, ankles retied to the legs of it, he starts to struggle. His head whips from side to side, and he swings his bound hands in the direction of Razz’s head. 

Before he can move more than a few inches, however, his arms are caught, and a shriek cuts through the gag as Blue grabs one of his fingers, breaking it cleanly. 

“Behave,” he reprimands in a voice that seems almost maternal, and the man swallows his cries, sitting quietly and allowing his hands to be retied behind the chair. 

Razz reaches up with the intent of removing the man’s blindfold, but Blue catches his wrist, bringing his hand to the side of his own face and grinning devilishly. “My turn, baby. Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

“I thought you might let it go by,” Razz replies, a matching smile on his own face. Between them, their captive lets out a strained whimper, and Blue looks at him out of the corner of his eye before returning his gaze to his husband’s, grinning widely. 

“Think I can make him scream?”

Razz grins, his grip on Blue’s cheek tightening as he pulls him closer, and the human lets out a shaky breath as he feels Blue’s chest collides with his shoulder. 

“I  _ know _ you can, Baby Blue.”

As soon as the man processes the name, he begins to struggle again, chest heaving desperately as he realizes exactly who it is that’s holding him captive. 

Blue turns his head, pressing a kiss to Razz’s palm before pulling back and waving him off. Razz chuckles, looking down at the human’s struggles for a moment before stepping back, sitting lightly in a chair that has been pulled close to the bed. He reaches to the side, picking up a long-bladed knife as he crosses his legs and begins to tap the flat of it against his knee. 

Blue trails his fingertips against the man’s shoulders, circling around until he’s standing before him. He seems to have settled down, but his fear is still obvious in the too-fast pattern of his breathing and the way he flinches away from the touch. Pausing, Blue considers him, lifting one hand to the back of his blindfold and the other to grip his chin, pulling away the cloth as he slings one leg over him. The man blinks rapidly, clearing the light from his eyes as Blue settles into his lap, grinning widely. 

“Well, you seem to have me at a disadvantage,” Blue says brightly, using the hand that’s still gripping onto his chin to tilt his head one way, then the other. “You seem to know  _ my _ name, but I don’t know yours. If I take this gag off, are you gonna be a good boy and tell me?”

He does his best to glare, but the effect is somewhat ruined by the trembling fear in his eyes. Blue hums lightly, brushing his thumb against his cheek, the reaches behind his head, untying the gag with practiced hands and tossing it aside to be found later. 

The man clenches his teeth, still glaring, and Blue sighs. “Come now darling, if you’re going to be difficult about something like  _ this _ , then we’ll have to get especially nasty for the  _ really _ fun stuff.”

Razz grins from his place in the chair, and the man glances at him for a moment before looking back at his lapful of Blue. “R-ryan,” he forces out, his voice dry from inactivity and fear. 

Blue smiles sweetly, letting go of his chin and sitting back to clap his hands together. “See? That wasn’t so hard! Now, who sent you to watch all these wonderful things?” he asks, eyelights glittering as he gestures as the bags in the corner.

Ryan’s mouth trembles, as though he’s thinking about just saying it, just letting it out and avoiding what he knows is coming anyway. Then he closes it, squeezing his eyes shut so that he doesn’t have to see what’s coming for him. Then he feels a breath of air against his cheek, followed by Blue’s voice. 

“Open your eyes, or I’ll keep them open myself.”

His voice is soft, but the tone is hard, and Ryan shivers, forcing his eyes open. The sharpness of Blue’s eyelights make it obvious that he hadn’t been bluffing, but they soften as he leans even closer, teeth brushing against his ear. “I want to see the fear in you. I want to see you break. And I  _ will _ get what I want.”

Before he can respond, Blue has retreated, turning and holding his hand out towards Razz. He chuckles lightly, grasping Blue’s wrist and placing a kiss on his fingers before pressing the handle of the knife into his hand. 

Blue’s eyelights are still in the shape of hearts as he turns back to face their captive, holding the knife carefully as he presses the sharpened edge against Ryan’s chin. “Now,” he says lightly, but there is something dark in his eyelights that wasn’t there before. “I’ll only ask you one more time before I start carving something pretty into this face. Who sent you?”

A flash of anger crosses the human’s eyes, and his mouth works for a moment before he spits into Blue’s face, pushing back his fear just long enough to tug on his restraints again, clenching his teeth. 

Blue reaches up carefully, wiping away the spittle on his cheek and waving a hand for Razz to sit back down. For a few seconds, he just looks at Ryan, eyes blank as he thinks. Then the blade of the knife flashes, and the human screams out in pain, stopped from doubling over by the knife that was now pinning him to the back of the chair by the tendons in his shoulder. 

“ _ Who sent you?”  _

“I’m not  _ fucking _ telling you-aaAAAHHHH!”

His scream rose in pitch as Blue grabs the handle of the knife again, twisting it in his shoulder and filling the air with the harsh scrape of metal against wood. He yanks it out, then, leaving blood to stream down his arm for a few seconds before passing his fingers, glimmering with green healing magic, over the wound. 

“We can’t have you dying, now can we…?” he muses to himself, trailing the tip of the knife down the front of his chest. The human is still sobbing, each breath coming in a heaving gasp even as he feels the edge of the pain dissipate. Then he flinches, feeling the point of the knife press into the soft flesh of his stomach, but Blue just hums and continues on. He follows the curves of his hip, pressing in a bit harder as the softer edges before reaching his leg. At that, he raises up on his knees, pressing their chests together and wrapping one arm around the back of his neck. His fingers splay against the back of the human’s head, running through his light hair, and Blue slowly begins increasing the pressure on the knife. 

“Who sent you?” he murmurs, voice almost too low to hear. Ryan shakes his head desperately, flinching as he feels the point of the knife break the skin. Then tears fill his eyes, and he gasps out something unintelligible.

Blue raises a brow, pausing his motions and pulling back ever so slightly. “What was that?”

“The Fallen! I work for The Fallen!”

There is a moment of silence, absolute stillness. 

Then Blue smiles, removing the point of the knife from where it had been digging into his leg and sitting back down on his lap. “Thank you. We figured as much. Now…”

Ryan flinches as the edge of the knife trails along one arm. 

“Where’s their next hit?”

~~~

Razz lets out a slow breath as Blue rises to his feet, eyelights glimmering as his gaze trails down the other’s blood-covered form. 

Blue was, and always had been, beautiful, but he was especially gorgeous covered in someone else’s blood and tears, jacket shed on the covers of the bed and shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows. Then he turns, catching Razz’s eye, and he could  _ see _ the pleasure in his expression. The pleasure of the act, the pleasure of what he  _ knew _ it was doing to Razz. The pleasure of being seen as the only thing of worth in a room full of jewels, by the only person he would care to see that worth.

So when Blue crosses the room, Razz is ready for him, holding out his arms and tugging him down to sit, trailing his fingers up the back of his neck and brushing his teeth against his cheek. Blue smiles, and turns to meet the kiss, one leg slung over the leg of the chair and the other across his husband’s opposite knee, his back to the other’s front and the fingers of one hand tangling with Razz’s own. 

“Told you I could make him scream,” he murmurs, and Razz grins, opening his mouth to scrape his teeth against Blue’s cervical vertebrae. 

“Bet I could make you scream louder.”

Blue giggles, his free hand coming up to smack playfully at Razz’s arm, and opens his mouth. He is interrupted, however, by a ragged groan coming from the human in the chair, ruined eyelids fluttering and breath stuttering against the pain of his broken ribs. 

“What are we going to do with  _ that _ ?” Razz asks, his voice full of disdain. 

Blue glances over at the human, then cocks his head to one side before grinning back at the other. 

“I say we leave the Fallen to deal with him.”

“Ah, but then they’ll know which hits we’re going to steal, my love.”

Blue nods thoughtfully, glancing back at the man. There is blood dripping down his face, landing in droplets on his ripped pants, miming the path that tears would have taken if he were still capable of crying. 

“Not if we cut out his tongue.”

The human’s breath hitches, and Razz grips Blue’s chin, bringing him into a deep kiss, tongue exploring every inch of the other’s mouth he can reach. He can feel a soft vibration as Blue let out a humming moan, and he chuckles as they part, brushing his knuckles against the side of his face. 

“I love you so much.”


	2. Taste of Bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OLLIE'S BACK

_ “What the fuck is this?!” _

_ Serif glanced back, seeing Aster with a newspaper in his hands, glaring down at an article as though it had personally insulted him. Serif sighed, crossing the room to sit next to the other on the bed, the oversized T-shirt he wore bunching around his bare legs as he scanned the page.  _

_ BABY BLUE AND RAZZLE DAZZLE EVADE POLICE AGAIN _

_ He scanned the article, a grin growing on his face as he realized this article was talking about  _ them _. “Sans!” Aster looked up, apparently startled by the use of their shared first name, and Serif grinned widely. “Baby, we made the papers!” And with that, he tossed the newspaper aside, diving forward and catching his partner in a kiss.  _

_ Aster pushed him off after a moment, keeping ahold of his wrists and thumbs stroking along the sides of the bone. “Well, maybe  _ you’re _ happy about that! Look at that awful fucking name they stuck me with!” _

_ Serif leaned forward, teasing at his jaw with his teeth before he said, “Aw, c’mon, I think it’s cute!” _

_ “I’m not cute…” Aster grumbled as Serif slung one leg over his lap, pressing a hand to his chest until he was laying down.  _

_ “You are a bit cute…” Serif murmured, bending forward so that he could prop himself up with his elbows on either side of Aster’s head. “I like it.” _

_ Aster was running his hands up the back of Serif’s legs, pushing aside the bottom of the shirt until his pelvis was exposed, and his hands were free to roam across the perfect bone. “Of course  _ you _ like it, ‘Baby Blue’. That’s actually a clever name!” _

_ “Mmm…” Serif shifted his weight, burying his face into Aster’s neck. “I do like the sound of that. It suits me, a bit. But yours suits you too, baby, c’mon…” _

_ With a half-hearted groan, Aster’s hands took a solid grip on the other’s hips, unbalancing him so that they were tightly pressed together. “I think we should go out and find that stupid fucking reporter, show him how much ‘razzle dazzle’ I have. It doesn’t suit me at all.” _

_ Serif cocked his head to one side in mock thought, humming quietly as he ground his hips down and elicited another groan from his partner. “Maybe you’re right...What about just ‘Razz’, though?” He grinned, kissing his cheek, then his nose, and earning himself a fluttering moan as he ground down again. “That’s a lot sexier than just Aster, for sure.” _

_ Aster peered up at him from behind lidded eyes, and when he spoke, it came out as a rasp. “Only if I get to call you ‘Baby Blue’. Serif is a stupid-ass name, just like Sans.” _

_ “Maybe shorten it to Blue--hah!--” He grinned in embarrassment at the sound that interrupted his sentence, and Razz rolled his eyes, leaning up for a deep kiss. Their tongues pressed together, and Blue made another sound, louder than the last, before they broke apart. Their chests were heaving, and Blue’s eyes glittered as he started to kiss his way down Razz’s bare sternum.  _

_ “Razz and Blue, huh?” he murmured as he watched the other, a hungry glint in his eyelights. “Sounds like something out of a book.” _

~~~

“We should just take a car this time,” Blue says quietly, adjusting the straps on his backpack with the hand that isn’t joined with Razz’s. Razz glances over at him, judging the sizes of their packs, and then nods, squeezing his hand as the crossing light turns green and they start across the street. Blue walks with a skip in his step, waving at one of the cars waiting at the light before continuing on. He’s humming something under his breath, and it takes Razz a moment to pick it out as the ringtone he’d somehow managed to put on every single disposable phone they’d ever bought. 

“Blue, darling?” he says as they hop onto the curb, and Blue looks up with his mega-watt smile, the humming coming to a stop. 

“Yeah?”

“If you start da ba dee-ing again, I’m getting a divorce.”

Blue lets out a snort of laughter, lifting their joined arms so that he can spin underneath them, keeping pace all the while. “You love it!”

“No,” Razz says, slowing to a stop as they approach the mall parking lot. “I love  _ you _ . There’s a definite difference.” He’s scanning over the parking lot, looking for a likely candidate, but Blue keeps up a stream of innocent chatter, continuing to wave at people they pass and smile brightly. 

Finally, he sees them; a younger human, male by all appearances and wearing a baseball tee with skinny jeans. His hair is blond, faded up to purple on the tips, and he’s carrying a grocery bag. Razz catches Blue’s attention with another squeeze of his hand, nodding towards the human, and Blue immediately starts walking, never pausing in his chatter for a moment. 

As they get closer, the subject shifts, becoming something more lightly reprimanding, and Razz nods along with it absentmindedly, watching the human as they approach their car, but never making it obvious. 

Then, suddenly, Blue’s hand breaks away, and he huffs loudly as he throws his hands up into the air. “I still can’t believe this! I don’t even think you’re  _ listening _ to me!” He pouts, folding his arms, but his exclamation has caught the human’s attention. Blue notices, turning to look at him with his eyes brimming with tears that he quickly brushes away. “Oh! Hello!”

The human glances back at Razz, taking in his menacing aura, then back at Blue, who is still smiling at him sweetly. He mumbles a greeting, and Blue presses on, still managing to look upset past his smile. “I don’t suppose we could use your phone, human? He left his at home and now his car has broken down!”

The human tilts his head slightly in question. “Don’t...don’t you have a phone?” he asks, clearly hesitant to hand his possession over to a pair of strangers. 

At that, Blue casts a glance in Razz’s direction that has the human’s eyes widening in concern, then he turns back to them and mumbles something unintelligible, eyes cast down and with fear still coloring his expression. 

“I can’t...hear you,” the human says quietly, glancing up at Razz with judgement in his eyes. 

Blue looks up, then back down, then he shrugs, stuffing his hands in his pockets and visibly forcing himself to smile again. “I’m not allowed to have one!” he says pseudo-brightly, as though it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

Then Razz growls, reaching out to grab his upper arm. “Come  _ on _ , we can just go to the--”

“Hang on--” the human interjects, stepping between them and placing a hand on Blue’s shoulder. Blue flinches away from it, just barely, but the human looks stricken, and his hand drops away. “Y-yeah,” he says, glancing at Razz nervously. “You can totally use my phone. It’s in my car, though, do you wanna...I mean, your boyfriend can watch you to make sure I’m not doin’ any shady shit.”

Blue brightens, stuffing his hands further in his pockets. “That would be so wonderful! Thank you so much! Where is your car?”

The human gestures for him to follow, and Razz trails along more slowly, glaring at the back of Blue’s neck to keep himself from laughing as the other starts to chatter quietly with the human. They round the corner of the vehicle, and Razz glances away quickly, checking their surroundings to make sure no one is nearby when he hears a  _ thump _ from the other side of the car. 

He grins, speeding up his pace and rounding it to see Blue, kneeling to rifle through the unconscious human’s pockets for his keys. Then he pops back up, jingling them triumphantly, and Razz suppresses the urge to laugh. 

“At least you didn’t have to show any bruises this time,” he comments dryly, and Blue grins, slinging an arm around his neck to tug him down for a kiss. 

“It’s too bad you didn’t need to give me any more,” he breathes, and Razz grins wickedly. Then Blue winks and pulls away, hopping across the hood and unlocking the doors before carefully putting his bag in the backseat. 

Razz looks down at the human in distaste, kicking him out of the way none-too-gently before opening the passenger side and following Blue’s example before settling into the seat. 

Blue turns the key in the ignition, clicking his tongue as the engine rumbles to life, then glances to the side, tossing a wink in Razz’s direction. 

Razz just rolls his eyes, reaching up to fiddle with the radio. Music fills the car as Blue shifts into reverse, backing out of the parking spot before shifting to drive. The car makes it's way out of the parking lot, Blue tapping his fingers on the wheel and humming along to the music. 

As they get onto the street, picking up speed, Razz rolls down his window, propping his arm on the door and laughing as Blue takes his hands off the wheel to dance along to the song. He keeps his hands in the air as they near a street corner, and Razz rolls his eyes, reaching for the wheel and turning sharply, Blue braking so that they make it around the corner without crashing. 

Blue laughs, a wild burst of a thing, and drops his hands back to where they really should be, taking a moment to tangle his fingers with Razz’s before he can pull his hand away. Razz snorts, but Blue just pulls his hand up to press a kiss to his metacarpals, eyes leaving the road for a moment to flash hearts in his direction. 

Razz sighs, taking his hand back and settling back into his seat as Blue weaves in and out of cars, picking up speed even as he masterfully handles the wheel. 

The sun is at its peak, hovering over the city and casting puddle shadows under its inhabitants. They laugh at a few people who cast them bewildered glances, probably in judgement of the hectic driving, and Razz reaches into the backseat to retrieve a particular item he remembered packing into a side pocket. 

Blue glances over, grinning as he realizes what Razz holds. He lowers his speed slightly, merging into the right lane before turning his attention to Razz. 

“Oh, that one's beautiful, baby…” he breathes, glancing up at the road before looking back down. 

Razz grins, holding out a hand for Blue's. It was given without hesitation, the car coming to a stop as they approached a red light. 

Blue looked over as Razz tugged off the sparkling ring that adorned his second finger, tossing it into the backseat before grabbing his hand again. He brushed his fingers over the thin black band of steel still on Blue’s third finger, glancing up with hearts in his eyes and holding his matching one up next to it. 

They both grinned, then the car was moving again, and Blue looked back at the road as Razz slipped a new ring on for him, sitting back as he brought his hand back to the steering wheel for inspection. 

“It's gorgeous!” He exclaimed, and Razz laughed as he realized Blue’s eyelights had shifted into stars. “I think I like this one better than the last...did you get yourself one?”

“Nah…” Razz responded, crinkling his nose. “They were all too big. I want to be able to use my hands, after all.”

Blue grinned, casually tapping his own fingers on the wheel, casting sparkling reflections from the diamond that now adorned his finger. “I've found use of my hands is overrated when compared to looking like a trophy wife.”

Razz just snorted at that, reaching out the window and spreading his fingers so that the air streamed between his bones. The car filled with comfortable silence, broken only by the music and the whoosh of air through the windows. 

Then Blue turned off the main road, slowing down to make their way down a back street. As they turned the corner, it felt like entering another world; the noises of the city fading away behind them. Razz reached out to turn down the music, the loud beat seeming to break the silence now in an altogether stranger way now. 

“Did you call him this morning?” He asked, rolling up his window and turning to look at his partner. Blue nodded silently, the tapping of his fingers shifting into a nervous tic. 

“Yeah. He said to just come straight in, and he'd given us an appraisal and send us on our way.” 

“Take it or leave it, I assume?”

“Yes, and none of your lovey-dovey funny business’,” Blue murmured, snickering. 

They went silent as they rounded a corner, the storefronts they were passing growing steadily more dark and cracked. 

“Park here,” Razz said quietly, and Blue nodded, pulling over and into a parking spot. Razz turned, grabbing the backpacks and carefully hauling them over the seats. Blue took his, tossing the car keys on the seat as he stood up and shouldered the pack. Razz followed his example, stretching as though he’d just endured an hour-long car ride.

Blue snorted, grabbing his raised hand and tugging him down the sidewalk, humming quietly and swinging their joined hands between them. 

Before long, a red storefront came into sight, causing Blue to grin and walk a little faster, still pulling Razz behind him. It was badly-plastered, but cleaner than many of the storefronts in the immediate vicinity, and a white sign with faded gold lettering broadcasted that “Frank’s Pawn Shop” had been running for nearly six decades. They approached the front, ignoring the CLOSED sign posted on the door, and pushed it open, stepping inside. 

“Frank!” Razz called, unshouldering his pack as he reached for the light switch. 

Blue’s hand tightened in his as he flicked on the light, distracting him for a moment as he blinked the light out of his eyes. 

_ Thud! _

Razz flinched back as Blue cried out and collapsed to the floor, spinning to his left just in time to see a tall figure bearing down on him. His eyes went wide, and his magic flickered into existence a split-second too late to stop a thick orange bone from coming down on his head. 

“Hey there, bro,” a drawling voice came as he blinked blackness out of his vision, struggling to get up or to focus on the face above him. “It’s been a while.”

Then came another blow, and the blackness overtook him.


	3. Taste of Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God damn it this story is fun to write
> 
> How fucked up is that?

_ Razz glances behind him as Blue fiddles with the window, making sure there was no one in sight. There is a quiet noise of victory, and he looks back to see the other, a happy glint in his eyes and a broken lock under his fingers. The alarm doesn’t go off, of course, but Razz glances back over his shoulder one more time by habit. There is no one in sight, so he turns, grasping the windowsill and swinging through as Blue holds the window open.  _

_ Blue follows after, closing the window quietly, and turns, his grin widening now that they are inside. “The paper copy should be in the filing cabinets,” he murmurs, gesturing to a particular bank of them. “I’ll work on deleting the electronic records.” _

_ Razz glances doubtfully at the row of filing cabinets, wishing not for the first time that he knew how to do what Blue could do on a computer. “What was your name, again?”  _

_ Blue gives him a look. “We had the same name, Razz.” _

_ “Your last name.” _

_ “...You mean the one you called me by for months?” He’s grinning, and Razz just winks, still waiting for an answer. “Serif. Sans and Papyrus Serif. His prior name was...Fontaine? Something like that, but it should be filed under Serif.” _

_ Razz nods, turning to the cabinets as Blue crosses to the computers. He can hear the clacking of keys, and in less than a minute, he hears the sound of a password being accepted. He shakes his head as he pulls open the cabinet marked “S”. There are a few moments of silence, interrupted only by the sounds of typing and papers being shifted.  _

_ Then Razz lets out a quiet noise of victory, holding a file up to the light and leafing it open. Blue glances over his shoulder, and Razz makes a show of studying the paper inside. “Wow!” he says, and he can practically feel Blue rolling his eyes. “I never took you for one to marry a younger man. And on Christmas? Oh, holy night--” _

_ He snickers as Blue snatches the paper away, sparing him an annoyed glare before looking down at the paper. He scans it quickly, then nods, handing it back. “Yeah, this is it. Do me a favor, baby, and burn it to the ground.” _

_ Razz grins, taking the paper from him as he slings an arm around his waist, pulling him close. Blue smiles back, something sparkling in his eyelights, and leans up for a kiss as Razz summons a ball of pure energy, crumpling the paper harshly and dropping it inside. Their mouths meet as it bursts into flames, Blue’s chuckles swallowed by Razz’s tongue.  _

_ They break apart, and the fire fades along with Razz’s magic. Blue gives the ashes an appraising look, then turns back to Razz, planting another kiss on his jaw before pulling away. “Let me finish this up,” he murmurs, eyes promising a continuation. Razz lets him go, not before stealing another kiss, and follows him to the desk. As Blue sits back down, going back to his typing, Razz hops onto the desk, crossing his legs and leaning back on his hands so he can watch Blue work. His tongue peeks out from between his teeth as he concentrates, and Razz feels his face softening as he watches.  _

_ Fuck, he’s perfect. _

_ After a few moments, Blue glances up, his focused pout transforming into a satisfied smile. “It’s gone!” he exclaims, pushing himself up to stand and leaning forward, planting his hands on either side of where Razz sits and bringing his mouth within an inch of his.  _

_ With a wide smile, Razz meets him in a kiss, groaning into his mouth as he feels arms winding around his neck. They break apart, and Blue gasps as Razz presses forward, taking hold of his hips and standing up, pressing them together. He leans forward, trailing his tongue up Blue’s vertebrae, and growls, “Now you’re mine, and hell itself isn’t taking you from me, got it?” _

_ Blue moans, nodding in agreement, and allows himself to be pulled ever closer, his hands leaving his neck to grip onto his shoulders. “I’ve always been yours, baby…” he presses forward, and Razz scrapes his teeth against his neck, drawing another groan. Then he gasps, and it’s an altogether different kind of gasp than Razz had been expecting. He pulls back, ever so slightly, and raises a brow at the expression on Blue’s face.  _

_ “Are you--” _

_ “Will you marry me?” _

_ Razz’s eyes fly wide, and he stares at Blue like he’s never seen him before. “What?” _

_ Blue is smiling, and his eyelights are glittering, and the grip he’d taken on Razz’s shoulders shifts so that he’s cupping his face. “Razz, let’s get married! There are blank certificates in the cabinets, we could do it right now! We already have rings, and I know you have Judge Picaro’s signature perfected, we could--” _

_ “Blue, why would we need to do that?” _

_ He stops, seeming to consider the question seriously. Razz is glad he isn’t insulted, because he’d regretted his phrasing as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He presses on, thinking more carefully now. “I love you. You love me. Why do we need more than that?” _

_ Blue shifts up, pressing his face against the side of his head as he murmurs, “I want to...to belong to you, in every possible way. I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine, and I want to spend the rest of our lives belonging to each other.” Razz shivers at the brush of breath against his cheek, the vibration of the words coming out of Blue’s mouth. “And...and anything we want, baby, it’s ours, right?” _

_ “It’s ours.” Razz echoes, his voice coming out as a rasp. His grip on Blue’s hips tightens, and he turns his head, meeting the other in a relatively chaste kiss. “Let’s do it.” _

_ When the doors of the records room are opened the next day, it is to papers scattered on the floor, scratched desks, and a single document nailed to the door. The license looks official, but a second glance must be taken, to read the names printed with a careful hand.  _

_ Baby Blue and Razzle Dazzle.  _

 

“So, ‘Baby Blue’ and ‘Razzle Dazzle’, huh?”

Razz growls lowly, eyes following his younger brother as he paces the room casually, drinking in the power of this situation. When they’d been younger, he’d seemed content with letting Razz have the control, not seeming to give enough of a shit to assert himself. However, once they’d stopped trying to fend for themselves and joined this... _ insult _ of a criminal empire, he’d apparently discovered that he sorta  _ liked _ being in charge. 

Blue was still out cold beside him, limp hands tied to the arms of his chair just as Razz’s were to his own. He’d woken only a few moments before, barely stopping himself from letting out an undignified yelp at discovering his brother’s face inches from his own. 

Knowing him far too well, Slim had immediately backed out of spitting range. He knew by now that Razz wasn’t afraid to get down and dirty about his revenge. 

“Cute names, Sansy,” Slim continued, sparking a round of awkward laughter from his colleagues, a bunch of bland faces Razz only vaguely remembered. 

“What the fuck are you doing here, mutt? Where’s Frank?” 

Slim rolled his eyes at the mock insult, ignoring him in favor of feeding his power boner a bit more. He stopped in front of Blue’s chair, reaching out to grip him by the chin, lifting his face so he could look into it properly. “Y’know, I can’t say I’ve missed this little shit all that much,” he murmured, and Razz had to suppress a growl. 

There was a moment where Slim looked surprised, eyes catching somewhere on where they had been raking down the smaller’s form. His face took on a mocking light, and he reached down to grab Blue’s hand, unclasping the cuff quickly so he could lift the fingers to his face. Then he burst into laughter, tugging the sparkling diamond ring from his finger to toss it to one of his silent colleagues, focusing on the plain black steel band that adorned his ring finger. “Oh,  _ M’Lord _ …” he says, mockingly, and Razz just rolls his eyes. Slim’s eyes have taken that humored edge to them, and he turns to give Razz a wide-eyed look, voice filled to the brim with mirth. “Aww, bro, are these grandma-ma’s rings? Did you break ‘em outta the family safe or-- _ oof! _ ”

Blues eyes had snapped open, his fist connecting with Slim’s face and sending him to the floor. “Don’t you  _ dare _ touch that,” he growled, raising his free hand in surrender as the grunts at the edges of the room unholstered their guns almost in unison. Slim sat up, rubbing his jaw in annoyance and glaring at Blue as he continued, his voice a threatening hiss, “Or  _ so help me Papyrus Aster _ , I will  _ gut _ that pretty little sweet-piece you keep hidden on the si--”

“Blue.”

He glanced over at Razz, taking a deep breath to calm himself, but not before attempting to head-butt the guard that stepped forward to re-secure his hand. The guard slapped him hard in retaliation, going right back to work as though Razz’s eyelights hadn’t just flared with all the force of his magic. The backlash from the magic suppressors (that he was, of course, _ just now  _ realizing were in the cuffs) immediately sent the unspendable magic into a painful loop through his body, and he cursed under his breath. 

Slim had pushed himself back to his feet, glaring harshly at the two of them. “Never took you for the type to sleep around with the higher-up’s wives,  _ ‘Razz’ _ ,” he spat, and Blue’s immediate intake of offended breath made him raise a brow in amusement. 

“I was not his  _ wife _ , you--”

“Really? After all that cookin’ and cleanin’ you used to do around even  _ my  _ house while you were stayin’? You seem pretty wifely to me, baby girl.”

“How about you bend over and I’ll _ show you _ how much of a  _ baby gi _ \--”

“How about you shut the fuck up,” Slim’s voice had dropped into something significantly more dangerous, and Blue sputtered in indignation. “The big boys are talking here.”

“ _ Don’t talk to him like that! _ ” Razz growled, tugging on the cuffs and glaring at his brother with all the force of his rage. Slim just snickered, pulling up a chair and setting it backwards in front of them before settling into it, resting his chin casually in one hand, the other producing a knife somewhere from the back of his pants. 

“Now, you two know as well as I do that ol’ Stretch is locked up tight.” he said, twisting the point of the knife casually into the chair as he looked between them. “But just because he isn’t here doesn’t mean he’s happy that you two keep stealin’ our hits. He’s pretty offended, actually, especially since we only figured out who was doin’ it when we found poor Ryan, all trussed up and cryin’.” 

Razz saw one of the guards, closer to the back, shuffle uncomfortably, and he didn’t even try to suppress the self-satisfied smirk on his face. 

“He’d found himself a piece of paper, wrote us a note in his  _ own blood _ .” Slim shakes his head, as though remembering a minor inconvenience. “He was a dedicated employee, I’ll give him that.” He grinned, then raising a brow at Razz. “It’s too bad he was dumb enough to give you two any information at all. We can’t have the two of you wandering around with that kind of knowledge! So!” At that, he stood, pushing the chair aside and looking between them carefully.

“Which one of you two am I going to have to make sing?”

Razz immediately felt his magic bubble to the surface again, and he just barely resisted summoning an attack, all too wary of the magic suppressor cuffs. 

Then there was a scream from beside him, and his head snapped to the side, taking in Blue’s tear-filled eyes as his blue magic circuited through his body too quickly, pushing its way unnaturally through the passages of his bones. Razz immediately began to struggle against his bonds, the other’s name falling out of his mouth as he desperately tried to reach him. Fuck, he must have tried to summon a blaster or something of equal power to have  _ screamed _ like that, Razz needed to--

He realized his mistake far too late as Slim smirked, crossing the room to kneel in front of Blue again, gripping his chin and pressing the knife to his cheek before turning to smirk directly at his brother. Blue’s body was still shuddering with the pain of his backfired attack, and he could do nothing but let out a heavy breath at the rough handling. 

Razz growled deeply, clenching his fists tightly before turning his head away to look at the ceiling. He heard Blue’s breathing change, and he could practically picture the beads of blood welling up on his chin as Slim increased pressure. He’d taken worse, he knew he’d taken worse, that didn’t mean he didn’t want to set Slim’s fucking dust on fire for even daring to touch his Blue. 

There was a sudden, wet  _ plop! _ and Razz glanced back over to see that Blue had spat directly into Slim’s left eye socket, looking very pleased with himself as he wound up to deliver a stinging headbutt. 

Before he could do anything, however, Slim grabbed him around the neck, slamming the back of his head against the chair as he wiped away the blue-tinted saliva clinging to the rim of his socket. His eyelights glimmered with rage, but he was careful to keep it in check as he turned the knife, letting it hover in the air as he summoned a ball of energy directly around the blade, heating it to a cherry red. 

Slim looked to the side, mouth wide in a grin as he saw the dawning horror in Razz’s eyes. “So, brother…” he murmured, shifting his stance so that he could pull the knife back, letting it hover over the bare bone of Blue’s left hand, the tip the barest fraction from the ring Slim had been mocking mere moments before. “Convince me you’re worth letting go.”


	4. Taste of Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay fuck the first half of this mess the second part has me S H O O K
> 
> uh  
> warnings for violence and death and sex  
> but why are you here if you don't want those things?

_ “Papyrus!” _

_Sans stuck his head into the living room, letting out a growl of frustration at encountering yet another room his idiot brother was absent from. He stomped out and into the small kitchen, tossing his bag of tech that Papyrus had fucking_ ** _insisted_** _was so important to be here_ ** _today_** _onto the table before turning his anger towards the fridge. Fucking fine, if he was going to stay up all night until his eyes were strained from working with tiny pieces of machinery, then he was going to raid the cupboards and throw all the goddamn syrup out the goddamn window._

_ “Who are you?” _

_ He jumped violently at the unexpected voice, swinging around with some shredded cheese clutched to his chest as a shield. He was met with the sight of another skeleton standing in the doorway, much like him in shape and size but with bright blue eyelights, soft as his mouth curved into an amused smile at having startled the other.  _

_ “What the fuck?! What are you doing in my brother’s house?!” Sans asked angrily, tossing the cheese aside to fold his arms tightly across his chest. Then, something occurred to him, and he crinkled his nose in disgust. “You’re not that little sweetheart everyone keeps saying he’s fucking, are you?” _

_ The other physically recoiled from the question, giving him a look like he was something disgusting found on the bottom of his shoe. “Excuse me?” _

_ Sans snorted, dropping his arms to prop him against the edge of the counter. “I’ll take that as a no. So what’re you doing here, then, if you’re not sleeping with that pathetic excuse for a sentry?” _

_ The other looked so offended, it was almost comical, and Sans didn’t bother to hide his grin before he turned around, beginning to pull syrup out of the cupboards.  _

_ “I’ll have you know that I’m Sans Serif! Slim has invited me to stay here while my husband is...indisposed.” _

_ He glanced back over his shoulder at that, raising a brow. “Your name is Sans?” _

_ “Wha--That’s not the important part!” _

_ “My name is Sans, too. Congratulations. That means you have the second most magnificent name in the world.” _

_ The other growled under his breath, crossing the room to pick up the abandoned package of shredded cheese and place it back into the fridge. “I’m married to Papyrus Serif, you...butthead. Stretch, you know of him, I’m sure.” _

_ Sans snorted at the almost-swear, then thought better of mocking him, letting out a deep sigh instead. “Yeah, I remember something about that. Didn’t he get arrested or some shit? Some sort of petty theft charge, right, Serif?” _

_ Serif shifted his teeth, seeming to be trying to find something to focus on to get angry about. “...‘Serif’?” _

_ “Sans is  _ **_my_ ** _ name, and unless you’d like me to just call you ‘Stretch’s wife’--” _

_ “I’m not his wife! For god’s sakes, why does everyone say that?!” _

_ Sans looked over, grinning slightly as he took in the frustrated pout across the other’s face. “Probably because you’re cute. Nah, don’t look like that, it’s a good thing, right? I know you’re married, and I’m not about to fuck with Stretch. But I’m sure you could handle yourself, right?” _

_ Serif just scoffed, crossing to unzip the bag Sans had just placed there. Sans stepped forward to stop him, then thought better of it, deciding he didn’t give a shit what got touched as long as he didn’t have to fix what got broken.  _

_ “If you’re Slim’s brother, your last name must be Aster, right?” _

_ He glanced back at the other, pulling the last bottle of syrup down from the cupboard. “Yes.” He leaned forward, using the tips of his fingers to push at the window in an attempt to open it. It was a lot harder than if he’d just climbed up onto the counter, but he wasn’t about to do that in front of anyone, least of all this priss.  _

_ There was a deep sigh behind him, then he felt small hands on the side of his ribcage, pushing him aside so that Serif could lift himself gracefully up to sit on the edge of the counter. He had a small box in one hand, and set it aside as he turned to pry the window open easily. “Then I’m calling you Aster.” _

_ He made a face, eyes sticking to the strip of pelvis that was visible past the other’s shirt, twisted around as he was. As Serif started to turn around, Aster took a step back, glancing over at the box to see that it was one of the magically-charged bullets he had formulated for the newest order. “Thanks,” he mumbled, reaching over to pick up a few bottles of the maple syrup before chucking them full-force out the open window, suppressing a smile at the other’s surprised laugh.  _

_ “So,” he said, grabbing more bottles to toss out as Serif scooted aside, not jumping down in favor of opening the box and rifling through them. “I’ve met Stretch a couple times, but how did all of  _ **_that_ ** _ happen? You don’t seem like his type.” _

_ Serif looked up at that, expression disbelieving. “I like shiny things,” he said sarcastically, and Aster snorted before turning back to him, catching his left hand and holding it up to the light so that he could get a good look at the golden ring that adorned his finger.  _

_ “It’s fake gold, you know,” he said, letting Serif snatch his hand back. He paused for a moment, glancing down at the ring, then back up at Aster, something flickering in his eyes before they hardened. He reached down to snatch a bullet out of the box, leaning back against the cabinets as he said, “Yes, well, carrying gold when you’re surrounded by criminals is never a good idea.” _

_ Aster paused, looking the other up and down as he threw the last of the bottles outside. “It can’t possibly be a very fulfilling marriage, stuck with a man who’s--” _

_ “Sans!” _

_ He glanced back, making a face as he heard his brother enter the house.  _

_ “What, exactly, does it matter to you if my marriage is fulfilling or not, Aster?”  _

_ He turned to see the other twirling a bullet between his fingers, a dry smile curving his mouth as he raised a brow. “I suppose you have a better idea about how I could be...fulfilled?” _

_ Aster grinned, leaning forward against the counter so that his body is pressed between the other’s legs. “I’m sure there a lot of ways someone could help you with that, love.” _

_ “Mmm…” Serif leans forward, and Aster leans up, decidedly ignoring the sound of his brother walking through the house. Suddenly, he finds his chin captured in an iron grip, head tilted back almost painfully so that he can look directly into the other’s eyes. “Never presume to know what I may want, Sans Aster. I can assure you that it will take a whole lot more than some sweet-tinted words for me to want  _ **_you_ ** _.”  _

_ And with that, he is shoved away, and Serif is stalking from the room, bullet still clutched between two fingers like a cigarette. Aster’s eyes catch on the sway of his hips as he leaves the room, and he can’t help the grin that spreads across his face.  _

_ He thinks, just for a moment, that he wouldn’t mind giving a whole lot more than some ‘sweet-tinted words’ for something like  _ **_that_ ** _. _

 

The blade hovered over the ring, glowing white-hot, the point of the knife coming down to rest gently atop the band, dangerously close to Blue’s finger. Razz tensed against the cuffs restraining him, feeling his shoulders strain against the movement. Slim gave a small glance over at where he was restrained, his smug grin very obviously showing his enjoyment at being in power. 

“Well? I’m waiting.” He turned the blade to the side, lifting it to press the flat against the cut he had made earlier, the marrow that had bubbled to the surface sizzling against the heat. Razz watched Blue’s jaw clench at the touch, hearing him suck a sharp breath through his teeth. Slim pulled the blade away, giving a showy twirl of the knife before letting it hover over Blue’s fingers.

“Convince me to let the both of you go.”

Razz yanked against the cuffs again, face twisting in a snarl as he glared at the blade, as if the sheer force of his anger would be enough to turn the blade away from Blue’s hand, like his gaze alone could break… the… cuffs?

Razz looked over the restraints on Blue’s arm, noticing for the first time their familiarity. And then it clicked. He had been the one to make these cuffs. He would have smacked himself at the revelation if he could, because of  _ course _ he made the cuffs, he had been the only one who could make magic suppressor cuffs strong enough to be able to affect an attack as large as a blaster, and he seriously doubted that they’d managed to find anyone who could even remotely match his ability in the few months they had fled the gang.

Even being the most respected of the ones who made the Fallen’s tech hadn’t caused him to fold within the ranks of blind lackeys, and his general distrust for the higher-ups had influenced him to put a safeguard in case his technology was ever turned on himself. Intent was extremely potent when making magic, and since he was making technology for a gang, most of the intent would be to attack and maim and kill. So that was the only magic that the cuffs would suppress. 

They’d tested the equipment, of course, and it had come up in testing how subjects were able to use green magic to heal. He’d spouted some excuse about the benefits of interrogation, with damage being healed so that the cuffs wouldn't need to be taken off to ensure the individual wouldn’t die. They had bought it, and his design was approved, and Razz had rested sound in the slight safety net that he had created for himself at the bottom of the pyramid. He closed his eyes, taking a calming breath and trying to convince himself that every ounce of magic that made up his body  _ didn’t _ want to tear his brother into shreds. He opened his eyes, staring down at a pebble on the floor beside his foot, his intent being only to  _ move. _

The pebble gave a slight shake, and he forced down a triumphant smirk. Those idiots really  _ hadn’t _ bothered to change out his tech.

He focused his magic on the lock inside of the cuffs, finding each of the pins and beginning to shift them to unlock his restraints. He was snapped out of his focus by a burst of laughter from the underlings around him, most of it sounding forced. He tuned back in to Slim’s monologue (the fucking idiot had probably been working on it for hours) soon enough to catch the end of it.

“-And anyways, Stretch isn’t too keen on keeping you around to begin with.” Blue’s face was twisted in fury as Slim used the knife to tilt his chin up, point resting on the underside of his jaw. “His exact words were ‘Do whatever the hell you want with them. Just make them suffer.’” 

Slim smirked, and Razz had a sudden desire to wipe the cocky grin off of his face by any means necessary. The taller’s hands came down to rest atop of Blue’s cuffs, knife held loosely between his fingers as he leaned his head down, a wicked, dangerous grin splitting his face. “Why don’t we show you just what a ‘sweet-piece’ really is?”

Razz felt fury boil inside his soul, and he wasn’t able to control his anger. All he could think at the moment was just how  _ lovely _ it would be if Slim had a construct jammed into that little crack he had that stretched down from his eye, and the next thing he knew, his body was convulsing as electricity shot through him, the magic from the attack he had attempted to summon being turned against himself. The shock died down, leaving a throbbing ache in his bones, and he took in a slow breath, an eye cracking open just in time to see Blue rear his head back, slamming his head into the side of Slim’s skull from where he had been distracted by Razz.

Razz calmed his magic down enough to where he could pick his work back up with the pins on the locks, watching as Slim stumbled back a few steps, hand clutching the side of his head. Blue spat at him, the saliva landing on Slim’s boot, a triumphant grin on his face.

“How’s that for  _ sweet-piece?” _

Slim rubbed the spot on the side of his head one last time before he bent over, picking the knife up from where he dropped it. He straightened, looking at his boot with disdain. “I gotta say, with as much of a whore as you are, I never really took you to be a spitter.”

Razz focused on the task at hand, only a few more pins left in the lock. Blue scowled at the insult, mouth opening to retort before Slim darted a hand forward, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against the chair. Blue choked at the grip, mouth working to pull in strained gasps of air. Razz felt the cuffs give a warning buzz as his magic took on a more dangerous aura, trying to keep calm for the few seconds longer that he needed to release himself.

Slim sneered. “God, do you  _ ever _ shut up?” He gave a glance to the side at Razz. “I’ve got no idea how the fuck you handle this, bro.” Razz said nothing. Two more pins.

One of the brutes in the room spoke up. “If ya want him to shut up, then do what the sick fucks did to Ryan!”

Leers and shouts of agreement came up from the others, all wanting some vindication for what had happened to their friend. One more pin.

Slim gave a chuckle. “Well, now there’s an idea. I didn’t think any of you had any brains on ya.” He removed the hand around Blue’s neck, moving it up to grip his chin. “Care to summon your tongue for me? No doubt you do so all the time for my brother, so it shouldn’t be too hard for you.” Blue yanked his head away, chin tilting up in defiance even as his breathing quickened.

Slim tilted his head to the side the slightest bit, seeming only mildly bothered by the motion. He looked over at Razz again, and his smirk widened into a full grin as he lifted the knife, the blade having cooled down enough to where only a faint orange glow remained. “Guess I’ll just have to cut my way through, hm?”

He turned back to Blue, knife glinting in the light, and with a soft click Razz felt the cuffs drop off his hands. He quickly stood before anyone could react to the sound, summoning a bone construct to arc down and slam onto Slim’s head, knocking him to the floor, unconscious.

A few of the grunts around the room gave warning shouts, but Razz was already moving, using his blue magic to lift Blue and throw him out of the way as he himself ran forward. He reached down to grab a pipe as he ran in a single fluid motion, Blue hitting the wall with a loud crash, the rickety chair shattering beneath him and letting him free. Razz unleashed his hold on the other, turning to see Blue drop to all fours on the ground just in time for a bullet to hit against the wall where he had just been. 

His eyes snapped over to the lackey who had fired, his gun coming down a few inches to re-aim. Before he could shoot, Razz grabbed the weapon with his magic, flicking his wrist up so that it was trapped against the ceiling. The human- Darrin? David? Razz couldn’t remember, and honestly didn’t care since he was going to die anyways- barely had time to give a surprised shout before Razz rushed him, swinging up with the pipe and catching him in the temple. He crumpled to the ground, and Razz turned the pipe, slamming the end down into his face, the bone giving way under the force of his blow. 

He ran at another guard, side-stepping the terrified shot he managed to get off, jumping in the air a split second before to slam the pipe down on top of his head. He heard shouts from behind him, and turned to meet the attacks. Before he could, three consecutive shots sounded off, each of the pathetic excuses for “henchmen” falling in turn.

Razz glanced over to see Blue in bloody fury, gun pointed at where the three had been moments ago. His shirt was untucked, and Razz could barely make out the view of the empty holster that the other had gotten a few weeks back, the straps wrapping around his pelvis so that the gun rested just against the inside of his ilium. Razz fought back a snort as he turned back to the body beneath him, the human’s eyes flickering back into consciousness just in time to widen as Razz brought the pipe back down, smashing in his forehead.

He stood fully, watching as the body in front of him gave one more pitiful twitch before it went still. A huge grin was splitting his face, aching his cheeks as he breathed heavily, the adrenaline from the fight still coursing through his body. He adjusted his grip on the pipe in his hand, blood making the metal slick, looking over the corpses in the slight hope that one of them would try to get up, just so that this didn’t have to end. 

He heard a laugh off to his side, gaze flicking over to see Blue, eyelights blown wide and hand wrapped tightly around his gun. He had small spatters of blood covering his otherwise pristine shirt, the single scrape on his cheek marring the perfect bone. 

Razz looked down to the hand holding the gun. He prefered a more personal method of attack, loving the feel of bone crunching beneath his hands, revelling in the way blood would arc up into the air when he landed a solid swing. It suited him. But Blue? Blue was death itself with that gun, striking from far away before you knew what was happening, an angel of destruction and chaos, landing his mark, ending things quickly or drawing them out. He was beautiful, made up of madness and corruption, seeming to glow in the low light.

Blue looked up, meeting his eyes, and his pupils blew wider, something lustful hiding in his gaze. He lifted the gun up to his face, tongue forming to wrap around the barrel as his eyes lidded. Razz grinned, walking forward and stepping over the bodies on the floor, reaching up to grab the other by the back of his neck and pull him closer. Blue kept the gun between their faces, eyes twinkling with mischief. Razz gave a low chuckle, forming his own tongue and leaning down to reach Blue’s over the weapon. 

The bitter taste of gunpowder hit his tongue and he growled, Blue giving a slight groan at the sound. There was a shuffle off to their right, and before he could react, Blue had moved the gun to point at the human attempting to get up, firing off a shot. It hit them in the back of the neck and they crumbled, lying still. 

Blue turned to look back at him, eyes blown wide and formed into hearts, bringing the hot metal up to touch his face. Razz shuddered at the burn of it, his own hand coming up to grab at Blue’s and lift it up, grabbing his neck and smashing their mouths together. The kiss tasted like blood and wildfire, and he growled, pressing forward as Blue moaned, lapping into his mouth.

And then he pulled back, string of saliva trailing between their mouths, giving a mischievous grin. Razz furrowed his brow the slightest bit as Blue tightened his grip around his shoulders. Then Blue jumped, wrapping his legs around Razz’s waist, and the unexpected shift in weight caused him to fall forward, catching himself on his hands and knees as Blue laughed breathily from where he was still below him.

Razz gave a half-hearted glare at the body under him, but that quickly fell away as Blue let go of his shoulders, bracing his back against the ground to lift and grind their pelvises together. He moaned, grabbing both sides of the other’s hips to press down harder, Blue’s feet locking behind his back. 

Razz looked up to reconnect their mouths, but the angry burn of a gash caught his eye and he frowned, hips stilling. Blue noticed his gaze and smiled, using the hand that wasn’t still clutching the gun to reach down and grab Razz’s own, lifting it up to his face. He turned his cheek into it, giving his wrist a small kiss before maneuvering it so that Razz’s thumb was pressed into the start of the injury. Razz looked at his hazy eyelights in confusion before what the other was asking of him clicked, and his mouth stretched into a grin.

He was the only one who was allowed to leave a mark on  _ his _ Blue like that.

He pressed his thumb down harder, Blue’s eyes flickering and rolling up in his sockets as fresh blood began to well up around his finger. He moved his finger steadily along the length of the cut, other hand coming up to brace beside Blue’s head as he resumed his grinding, the sweet sound of moans filling his ears. He moved his hand once he had traced the entire scrape, blood trailing off to the side of Blue’s cheekbone and dripping onto the floor. 

Blue grabbed his hand, bringing it to his mouth to suck his own blood off of his thumb and Razz growled, moving his hand from the other's mouth to replace with his tongue. Blue moaned, back arching up to assist Razz’s searching hands in pulling off his clothes, when a pained groan interrupted them once again, the slow shuffle of someone trying to get up all too familiar.

Razz pulled back from the kiss in frustration, looking up to see Slim attempting to get his feet under himself, hand held to a fresh crack on the top of his skull. Blue let his skull fall to the ground, head giving a small thunk as he frowned in annoyance. He moved the arm that was still holding the gun to aim at the other, Razz watching as Slim realized his surroundings and swore as he saw the weapon. Blue pulled the trigger.

_ Click! _

Blue huffed, bringing the gun down and popping out the clip, giving it a lookover before he rolled his eyes, tossing it off to the side. “Empty.”

Razz fought back a laugh at the pout on his lover’s face, instead looking up at the sound of his brother’s relieved sigh. “It only takes a few seconds to reload a gun, so if I were you,” he let his eyelights flicker out, watching the taller flinch as his voice dropped into something threatening, “I would  _ run.” _

It was almost comical how Slim scrambled to get his feet under himself, standing up and running out of the building so fast that he almost tripped over the corpse of one of his crew members. Razz gave a self-satisfied smirk, looking down and intending to continue where they had been before so rudely interrupted, but Blue’s raised brow stopped him.

“What?”

Blue rolled his eyes. “So first of all, I’m out of reloads and you know it. Second of all, why would you let him go?” 

He grinned. “Well, someone has to deliver the news to our dear friend Stretch, don’t they?” Blue gave him an unimpressed look, brow still arched. Razz sighed. “I may or may not have also wanted to see him turning tail and running like a coward after his bullshit act of bravado.”

Blue tried to keep the annoyed look on his face, but it quickly gave way to a chuckle. “He did look pretty stupid, didn’t he?” He hummed, and the lust came back into his eyes, head tilting so that the gash, Razz’s mark, on his face was more visible. “But right now I feel like there are more…  _ pressing _ matters for you to attend.”

Razz couldn’t agree more.


	5. Taste of You Pressed to My Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rip frank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my fucking god,,.,., okay so this is long as shit and im sorry/not sorry but crush essentially forced me to stay up till like 1am writing this (kidding, i did this voluntarily but i dont want to accept responsibility for my own actions)  
> anyways, i should not be allowed to backstory/worldbuild because i do _not_ stop when i need to ha h a  
>  ~ollie
> 
> [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GitsHgBDl4c) for this chapter, courtesy of crush

_ He’d been walking by, absently flipping through a book, when he had caught a movement from the corner of his eye. It was in the training ground. Not so unfamiliar, Serif thought, since the large setup was used to train and single out most of the members of the gang. However, he knew for a fact that Slim had taken almost all of the newest members with him for “combing” (a code term, the most promising of individuals being sorted out into different groups based on skillsets while the less-likeable, and those of uncertain loyalty, were… relieved of their services). The only ones who were still supposed to be at the house were a few personal guards that his husband had insisted be with him at all times. Even then, they stayed hidden to the point where sometimes Serif could pretend that they weren’t watching every movement in and out of the house. _

_ He walked to the living room window, opening it and peering out into the training yard. Serif watched a bone attack fly by, hitting the training dummy that was set up in the center. The damage that would have been taken flashed above the dummy before it magically repaired itself. Serif hummed, slightly impressed at the attack damage, setting his head on his hands as he waited for another attack. Until he caught a glimpse of who was training, of course, and he stood up with a heavy sigh. _

_ Aster.  _

_ The other hadn’t noticed him yet, and for that Serif was grateful, because the last thing he needed was more unwelcome advances from people who insisted they would gladly “take care” of him. He watched the other walk up to the device that had been set up in the middle of the area. Serif furrowed his brow in confusion, having never seen the machine before. Aster seemed familiar enough with it, flipping a few switches and stepping back from it. _

_ He shrugged off his jacket, leaving himself wearing a black wife-beater and loose-fitting pants, and Serif fought down a flush across his cheekbones at the slightly scarred arms and shoulders that he saw. Aster rolled his head on his shoulders, magic crackling down his bare arms, and dropped into a fighting stance, staring at the device. _

_ The box gave a whirring sound, and the air around it crackled a bit with magic before simple attacks were formed, being thrown slowly in Aster’s direction. He dodged them easily, looking down to a remote that was strapped to his hand- Serif hadn’t noticed it before- thumb pressing something on it a couple times. More whirring from the device. The sound of dozens of attacks popping into existence filled the air, each one summoned sharp and dagger-like, before they flew across the field towards Aster, shot with the intent to kill. _

_ Serif watched with wide eyes as he easily dodged every attack, some of his own being summoned over his shoulder to hit approaching projectiles. He moved and fought with grace and accuracy, and it was refreshing to watch after weeks of staring out the very same window, watching large brutes slam heavy, slow attacks into the dummies over and over again. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed watching Aster train, but soon the afternoon sunlight began streaming through the trees that surrounded the backyard, and the machine gave a few loud clicks before coming to a stop. _

_ Serif lifted his head from where he had laid it on the windowsill, watching Aster walk over to grab his jacket, breathing heavily with sweat making his shirt cling to his bones. He could tell exactly when the other noticed him, because his mouth stretched into a smirk and he stood, giving the window a smug look. Serif rolled his eyes as Aster approached. _

_ “Well. Did you enjoy the show?”  _

_ He ignored the obvious attempt at flustering him. “What’s that?” _

_ Aster gave a glance over his shoulder to where Serif had nodded his head. He turned back with a shrug. “Training device. Help the monsters in the gang learn to sense where magical attacks are coming from, and help the humans learn how to fucking dodge.” _

_ Serif hummed, looking at the unassuming metal box with interest. “How does it work?” _

_ Aster grinned. “Not too sure that you’d understand even if I told you, sweetheart.” _

_ He frowned at him. “Actually, I have a--” _

_ “Masters in mechanical engineering and a minor in astrophysics, yes, I know.” _

_ Serif blinked in shock before his eyes narrowed. “How did you know that?” _

_ Aster gave a confident grin as he cocked his hip to one side, slinging his jacket over his shoulder as a hand continued to hold the collar in a motion that looked far too practiced to have come naturally. “I’m the one who erases other’s histories and such. I couldn’t figure out where I had seen your face before- because I had seen it before, I never forget a face- and then it clicked. Don’t look like that, now. It’s still impressive. I just don’t know why you gave all that up for this,” a gesture of his hand at the house, “when you had what seemed like a golden boy future.” _

_ Serif scowled at him, but the honest questioning look on the other’s face made him pause. He decided to answer. “Sometimes people make stupid decisions for love.” _

_ “You say that like you wouldn’t make the same decision a second time. Guess you aren’t as fond of fake gold as you thought, huh?” Aster raised a smug eyebrow, and Serif resisted the urge to jump out of the window and wipe the look off of his face. _

_ His jaw clenched as Aster shook his head with a chuckle. “Anyways, I’m changing the subject since you don’t seem so keen on our original topic of conversation.” He gives his chin a small jerk over his shoulder. “Tell dumb, dumb, and dumber back there that if they really want to be good guards then they need to try a little harder to stay hidden.” Sure enough, when Serif looks up, he can easily make out the figures of three human guards in the trees. _

_ Aster stretches back, popping his spine, and Serif consciously forces himself to not look down at the sliver of pelvis that the movement revealed. “Not too sure why you need guards in the first place, of course.” _

_ He ignores the last statement. “Why are you here?” _

_ Aster slips the jacket on. “I came over to drop off that training equipment, like I said.” _

_ “Why are you still here, then? Slim is gone, if he’s the one you want.” _

_ A laugh. “Well, money has been a bit harder to come by for the Fallen recently, so the higher ups aren’t getting as much, meaning that there’s less excess to trickle down to myself at the bottom of the food chain. Bills are still a thing, though. I got evicted.” _

_ “Boo hoo.” Serif props his head up on his hand. “You aren’t looking for money, are you? I’m afraid I don’t have any money of my own.” _

_ He’d meant it as a joke, but Aster frowns at it instead. The other seems to think for a moment before he comes to a decision. “Actually, I was planning on staying here. Slim can’t tell me no, since he’s not here. Besides,” and at this he winks, grin shifting into something alluring and charming, “I think you could use my company.” _

_ Serif gives an uninterested hum. “Well. How unfortunate.” _

_ Aster walks up even more at that, leaning up so that his face is inches from Serif’s own. “Is it now?” _

_ He lets out an amused huff of air through his nose, lifting his head off of his hand and using his index finger to push Aster’s head away from his own with a small grin. “I suppose we’ll find out, won’t we?” _

_ And with that he walks away, hands going into his pockets to roll the magical bullet he had taken a week or two back through his fingers. Aster’s soft laughter follows him out. _

_ ~~~ _

_ Serif lifted the rim to his mouth, any pretense of using a cup forgotten as he finished off another bottle, simply trying to get as drunk as possible in the shortest possible amount of time. He set the empty container down, the glass clinking against the floor as he leaned backwards, back resting against the footboard of his bed. He reached an arm out to grab another bottle, searching blindly and coming up with nothing. _

_ He gave a heavy sigh, cracking an eye open and seeing that he was out of fresh alcohol. Well. That just wouldn’t do. _

_ Serif pushed himself to his feet with a grunt, stumbling through the door and about the empty house, shuffling into the kitchen. He pulled the fridge open, looking for anymore alcoholic beverages. Nothing pre-mixed, so he snatched a few bottles of vodka with a sigh and stood back up, grabbing a two-liter of soda from the top shelf. As he shut the fridge with his foot, arms full of drinks, he heard the door in the kitchen creak open. He looked up just in time to see Aster walk in, setting down a bag with a heavy thump and rolling his shoulders to stretch out, watching the way that he did a double take when he saw Serif standing in the kitchen. _

_ Aster blinked once before he gave an amused laugh. “Thirsty much?” _

_ Serif scowled. “Shuddup.” _

_ There was a pause as the other looked over him more carefully, brow furrowed slightly in thought. And then something seemed to click and he frowned. “Are you drunk already?” _

_ Serif huffed, rolling his eyes as he walked out of the kitchen, going back to his bedroom. The last thing he needed was to deal with  _ **_that_ ** _ on top of everything else. _

_ Aster watched the other’s receding form, noting the way that his shoulders were hunched in on himself. He was drunk, yes, but also obviously bothered about something. Aster was going to leave him be, but he realized that he would be in deep shit if he let Stretch’s husband drown in his own drunken vomit while he was in the house with him. That was the excuse that he gave himself as he followed after, sticking his foot in the crack in the door as Serif tried to shut it behind himself. _

_ It creaked as he pushed it open, letting go and allowing it to click shut behind him. He turned to see the other looking at him, face in a drunken haze, holding a cup of freshly-mixed drink. Aster walks forward and sits beside the other on the mattress, springs creaking under his weight. He watches Serif out of the corner of his eyes, seeing the other lift his cup and take multiple deep drinks of whatever was inside. His mouth pulls into a concerned frown. _

_ “Care to tell me why you’re drinking with as much class as a frat boy gone wild?” Serif gives an amused snort, but whatever grin he had on his face fell off as soon as it came. _

_ “You should prob’ly leave, ‘cause I’m one’a those drunks who tend to talk a lotta crap.” It took him a few moments to decipher the slightly slurred words, but once he did, he laughed. _

_ “By all means, go ahead. I love hearing others talk shit.” Serif squinted, hand coming over to smack uncoordinatedly at his arm for the mild language. Even so, there was a grin on his face. Aster decided to continue. “Who do you want to pull receipts on? Slim? I wouldn’t blame you, my brother is kind of an ass. I would hope it’s not myself. Maybe there’s a bit of trouble in paradise? Aside from the obvious of your ‘hubby’ being in prison of course.” _

_ Seri gave him that long-suffering look, the one that had slowly grown fonder in his time here, raising a brow. “An’ who’s to say that ‘m not gonna just talk crap about you?” _

_ Aster mock gasped, putting a hand to his chest. “I’m hurt. Shocked. Damaged.” When his joke didn’t receive a response, he looked over to see Serif sitting, empty cup held in his right hand as his left was clasped in a loose fist in front of himself. Aster can’t figure out what he’s thinking until he realizes that Serif’s staring intently at the dim sheen of his ring, fool’s gold glinting in the light. Ah. So that was it. Before he could do or say anything, Serif barked out a harsh laugh, no humor behind it as he dropped the glass in his hand to the ground, bringing his hand up to yank the ringlet off of his finger harshly, balling it in his fist before throwing at the ground harshly. It gives a few dull clinks as it rolls to a stop. _

_ Aster blinks at it in shock a few times, starting a bit when he feels a heavy weight come against his shoulder. He looks down to see Serif leaning against him, a glare fixed on the ring that was laying on the floor. “M’not stupid.” _

_ “I never said that you were.” _

_ Serif adjusts his head, scooting his lower body a bit closer so he can lean more comfortably. “You didn’, but other people think it.” Aster chooses not to say anything. Serif sighs, shifting his head a bit more, and he feels warm breath trickle over his neck. “Maybe they don’ say it, but they can think it. I can tell. Think m’some housewife, someone who needs to be taken care of.” _

_ Aster flicks a glance down to his shoulder. He wasn’t going to bother denying it, because though he kept to himself, he had been around some of the other members of the gang long enough to know that Serif was right about what they thought about him. _

_ Serif scoffs. “ _ **_Stretch_ ** _ thinks it too. Keeps me locked up ‘n whatever safe houses he chooses, thinking that I can’t notice the hickeys ‘nd other bruises that he brings home. When he comes home.” _

_ He feels Serif lean into his side even more, pressed flush against him, as an arm wraps around his waist. He tried to ignore it, opting to count the grains in the wood floor beneath their feet, knowing that the drunken movements mean nothing. “N’everyone’s too afraid of offending Stretch to try and bother to see that I’m not some…” Serif shifts, pulling back, and Aster looks down thinking that the other is going to get more drink. He’s instead met with light blue eyelights, hazed over from alcohol. Even with the foggy eyelights, Aster can tell that he’s being looked at searchingly. _

_ “But you haven’t…” Serif mutters more to himself than anything. Something seems to steel in his gaze and his head tilts up, and next thing that Aster knows he’s leaning up, connecting their mouths. _

_ He sits in shock for just long enough for Serif to shift, leg swinging over to straddle his lap and hands coming to his shoulders, starting to insistently push him back. The smell of vodka fills his nose and his eyes begin to water, and he pulls back away from the kiss, grabbing Serif’s hands in his own and taking them off of himself. The other seems mildly offended by his movement, and for some reason, he feels the need to explain. _

_ “Serif, you’re drunk, and I’m not going to--” _

_ A sharp huff, and the other slides off his lap, going to the floor and picking up a cup, filling it with (mostly) vodka and soda. He stands and turns, shoving the cup in his direction. Some of the mixture sloshes over the rim, spilling onto the floor. Serif continues to hold the cup out, almost glaring at him.  _

_ “Wait, are you trying to get me drunk?” _

_ Serif sniffs. “Only if you’ll fuck me until I can’t walk.” _

_ A laugh is startled out of his mouth and he glances off to the side. “You know, I really thought that you didn’t swear.” _

_ The cup is nudged at him more insistently. “I swear t’god, if you don’t have sex with me, m’gonna kill you.” The threat was obviously hollow. _

_ Aster opened his mouth to try and say something in response- maybe a joke, maybe to snark back- but whatever words may have been on the tip of his tongue shriveled up when he met Serif’s eyes. That same stubbornness was there, as was the strength and the pride that were always carried in the undercurrents of his emotions, but there was something almost… broken about this. Something that Aster had only seen in brief flickers in the other’s gaze, but here it was, open and raw and staring at him with such intensity that it made his mouth close, teeth clicking together slightly. _

_ He reached up. Grabbed the proffered cup from where it had been patiently held out to him. No doubt if he set the cup down now and walked away, Serif wouldn’t follow him, and would keep drinking until he ran out or lost consciousness. (With the amount of money that he had, Aster was certain that the latter would be more likely.) And, when he would wake up with an inevitable hangover, he would likely have forgotten their conversation, forgotten his half-slurred confession. Stretch would get out of jail and the “lovebirds” would be reunited and Serif would be shuttled away to their safe house, gone and living a life of luxury while Aster continued to work for the gang until they eventually killed him for knowing too much. The two of them would split paths, and their little meeting, their half-assed “courtship” would be but a minor bump in the road. It would honestly be for the best. _

_ Aster looked at the cup in his hands, tilting it to the side to study the liquid inside. Even as he had these thoughts, he knew that he wouldn’t follow through on any of them. To not do so was essentially suicide. It was selfish, and it was stupid, but god if he could remember the last time he had ever allowed himself something that he wanted, the last time he truly just let go and allowed his desires to take control. He would die, yes, because anything like this would never,  _ **_could_ ** _ never, last forever. _

_ Even so, he couldn't bring himself to set the glass away.  _

_ Would that really be for the best? Rejecting what had been placed before him? Dying alone, being hanged in the tangled web of lies and crime he had woven himself into with the gang while Serif lived off quietly, growing old and dying silently and unhappily beside someone who didn’t actually love him? Would a few months of owning something that burned as quickly as a wildfire, only to die out just as fast, be worth whatever trials they would inevitably face? He wasn’t sure. _

_ Serif had been silent since he had taken the cup, sitting immobile as he clutched the drink in his own hand. Aster looked up to try and meet his gaze, but found that the other was staring pointedly at his shoulder, avoiding any gaze that may have been directed his way. The stubbornness had slid away, as had the pride, leaving his face entirely expressionless: a blank mask hiding whatever thoughts and feelings may be rushing through his mind. Aster vaguely realized that the other had likely taken his lack of response as rejection and was waiting for him to leave, refusing to allow anything that might later be turned against him to show. _

_ Aster looked back down at the cup. _

_ He took a drink. _

 

They left the pawn shop soon enough, clothes being tugged back on and bags gathered. Blue went around to each of the bodies on the floor, pulling out their pockets and taking the keys and wallets. Arms full, he turned to look at Razz as he crouched near the electric box. “Are you ready?”

Razz hummed, hands still fiddling with the wires, glancing up at Blue briefly. “Almost. I’ll be out in a sec if you want to go ahead and pick the car.”

Blue grinned, walking over to the exit and pushing the door open with his hip, going to the bags they’d set on the front porch and dropping his items on top of them. With that he stood fully, brushing his hands together as he looked around the front lot. He didn’t see any cars- of course, if they had seen anything suspicious then they wouldn’t have come in the first place- so that meant they were either around back or hidden somewhere. 

He descended the steps quickly, humming a tune to himself as he walked around the side of the shop, pushing aside the cut chain length fence and walking into the back. He very nearly tripped over something and looked down at it with a glare, but it quickly fell off of his face when he realized that it was an arm. He crouched, grabbing the head by the hair and lifting the corpse off the ground long enough to get a glimpse of his face. He sighed. Poor Frank. He had been one of their best buyers.

He let go, letting him fall back to the ground, standing up and looking around the area with another sigh. More rusty trucks and windowless vans. He frowned a bit as he walked up to the nearest vehicle, kicking the tire with his shoe. Honestly, would it kill any of them to at least  _ try _ to not be so embarrassing? No doubt that any truck they picked would stink of booze and cigarettes, no matter how far out the window he stuck his head. God, what he wouldn’t give to just drive something with open… air…

His gaze flicked back over to Frank, lying face-down in the dirt with his throat slit open wide. Frank had a motorcycle, didn’t he? Had bragged about it for a while the last time they had come, long enough for it to have gotten annoying. Blue walked up to the body, sticking his foot under the shoulder and flipping him over. He reached down and checked his pockets for keys, pulling them out with a triumphant laugh. He wouldn’t be needing them anyways.

He put the keyring around his finger, swinging it as he walked with a skip in his step to the shed in the back. A heavy padlock hung from the handles and he rolled his eyes, pulling out his freshly-loaded gun and shooting the lock. It fell to the ground, heavy chains clattering as they fell to the sides, and Blue kicked it out of the way, re-holstering his gun and giving the handles a hard pull.

The wooden doors creaked open on rusty hinges- rust, rust, rust, everything had rust these days- and he walked in, hand searching blindly for the light switch. He hit it, and with a few pops and hums, the single bulb on the ceiling flickered on, filling the room with a dull yellow light. Moths began to fly up to the bulb, bodies casting odd shadows around the room as the bumped frantically against the glass over and over again.

In the center of the shed, right beside the table full of various work tools, was a large tarp, covering a very motorcycle-shaped object. Blue grinned, walking up to the tarp and lifting it off with a flourish. He felt his eyes begin to sparkle as he took in the bike, dark blue and black, looking all for like it had just come out of the factory. He ran a hand over the leather seats, grabbing the handlebars with his other hand as he boosted himself up.

He shifted a bit on the seat, both hands grabbing the grips on the bars and flexing, enjoying the feel of them, leather cold between his legs. He shifted a bit more, wincing a little as his aching pelvis was rubbed against the seat. Looks like he wouldn’t be driving.

He inserted the key, listening to the motor purr as it started up, the humming engine sounding like music to his ears. He pulled it out of the shed, riding it around the side of the shop and out front. He put the kickstand down, lifting up the seats and walking over to the bags. He looked over the pile of keys, giving them a distasteful glance before looking up, whistling innocently as he used his foot to slide them off of the porch and into the bushes in the front.

The wallets went next after he pulled out what cash remained and took a credit card or two, and then he picked the bags themselves up, walking to their new vehicle and putting them in the seat compartment. With a click, he latched the seat into place, giving it a satisfied pat just in time to hear the screen door of the shop creak open.

Razz walked down the steps, rolling up his smaller tools as he gave the bike an impressed look. “Frank?”

Blue nodded. “Frank.”

Razz hummed, walking up and sitting on the front, grabbing the handlebars and testing his grip. “Can’t say I’ll miss him, if this is what we get out of his death.”

Blue rolled his eyes fondly. “Please. You were going to steal his bike next time we visited regardless of whether he was dead or not.”

At that Razz winks, patting the seat behind him. “You know me so well, Baby Blue.”

Blue walked forward, hopping on the back of the bike. Razz revved the engine a few times before starting forwards. Blue looked back to the pawn shop just in time to see it catch in flames from Razz’s “electric work.”

They pull out onto the dusty highway, Razz slowly picking up speed as they ride. Blue breathes in the air as it whips past his face, eyes closed in bliss as he turns his head to the moonlight. He opens them again, leaning forwards and laying against Razz, head resting right between his shoulder blades as his arms wrap around his torso. He feels more than hears Razz’s rumbling chuckle and feels a smile of his own split across his face.

He lifts his head up, leaning forwards enough to kiss the side of his neck that’s visible, grin switching to something more mischievous as his hands slide down, one going to trail up the inside of Razz’s femur while the other scratches back against the top of the pelvic bone that’s visible as his shirt whips in the wind. Razz glares at him over his shoulder and Blue laughs, deciding to stop his motions before Razz pulled over and gave him another lecture on road safety.

He moved his hands back to wrap around his torso, gaze turning up to the night sky. The stars shined brightly, the half-moon casting an eerie glow over the landscape. He craned his neck to get a better view, eyes half-closing in ecstasy at the pure feeling of freedom that overtook him.

He let go of Razz’s torso with his arms, lifting his legs from the sides of the bike to wrap around the other’s waist. And then he took a deep breath, chest swelling to the point of bursting as his arms lifted above his head, stretching out to the sky. He threw his head back, eyes closing as laughter bubbled past his mouth, grin stretching wide as he spread his fingers, feeling the wind fly between the digits.

He leaned back, spine resting against the seat of the bike as his hands spread out to the side of himself, breathing in the moment. His eyes opened slowly, watching the stars move above them as Razz picked up speed, wind drowning out his thoughts.

The city lights whipped by them as they drove faster and faster. This was what he wanted in life, he realized, not for the first time, stars spread out limitlessly above him and the person he loved most in life by his side through it all, causing havoc beside him. 

Anything they wanted. Forever, for the rest of their lives.

It was going to be a hell of a ride. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [frank's bike](http://bikeglam.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/Kawasaki-Ninja-Blue-Wallpapers.jpeg)


	6. Taste of Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie? This might be my favorite chapter so far
> 
> hey guys wanna hear a secret? ollie is super gay like 10/10 Gay. (get fucked)
> 
> If we didn't have a theme going I probably would have named this chapter Yes Razz Bought That Slushie Lawfully Before Killing Them Bc Guess Who's A Nerd? (spoiler alert, it's everyone)
> 
> I definitely didn't ask Ollie's permission for this but I'm officially making [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-_OFwFoWDY) the song for this chapter so yeah have fun with that.
> 
> ~Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder since it's been a little while that in the flashback Aster is Razz and Serif is Blue. This should be the last flashback where we have to use those names. Speaking of which, if you want to catch these flashbacks chronologically they go chapter 4, 5, 6, 2, 3 so far. Ollie, remind me I need to make a Tumblr post about it when we finish writing this

_ Aster woke slowly, eyes blinking open a second at a time as awareness was forced into his mind. He groaned softly, pressing his face into the pillow. It was warm under the covers, only his bare shoulders and face left exposed and his arms wrapped tightly around something warm and solid. For a moment, his grip tightened, his mind not quite processing that it was anything but a pillow until his eyes opened completely, met quite suddenly with the smooth expanse of a skull tucked into his chest.  _

_ Who in the fu-- _

_ Memories of the night before came rushing back, all at once. Drinking slowly, then downing them a glass at a time, sips of vodka becoming interspersed with hard kisses that tasted of the same, pulling Serif’s shirt over his head so he could see if his bones tasted as sweet as his tongue under the burn of the alcohol, hands on his shoulders that were pushing him back into the sheets and  _ **_oh my God--_ **

_ He shot up to sit, pushing Serif off and away and nearly falling out of the bed, catching himself just in time and staring down at the skeleton whose bed he’d just been occupying. “What the fuck?” he whispered aloud, and as he saw Serif’s eyes blinking open, he looked down at himself. His eyes widened at the smears of blue and purple on his bones, and he made a panicked sort of noise, attempting to wipe away one of them to no avail.  _

_ “What the fuck?!” he repeated, his voice almost a yell. What had he been thinking?!  _

_ The whisper of bare bones against sheets sounded out in front of him, and he looked up to see Serif pushing himself up to sit, leaning back carefully against the headboard and drawing his knees up to his chest.  _

_ Aster dropped his eyes back to the ground, collapsing down to sit and dropping his head into his hands. “Fuck, I am so dead…”  _

_ He could feel his breath catching in panic, his own disbelief that he could have been so colossally  _ **_stupid_ ** _ \-- _

_ “I’m sorry.”  _

_ For a split second, he didn’t recognize the voice. It was small and ashamed, catching in the middle and trailing off at the end, and when he looked over at Serif, he had his head turned away, focused down on the sheets that were pooled around his own waist.  _

_ Regret, cold and heavy, pulsed through his soul, but to his surprise, it wasn’t...it wasn’t because of their drunken stupidity. If it could even be called that. It was just… he didn’t like that look on Serif’s face.  _

_ He reached out, settling a hand on Serif’s shoulder and swallowing nervously before he said, “No, no, it’s not… you don’t have to be sorry.” _

_ When Serif looked back, his sockets were filled with tears. “But it was my fault, I-I got you drunk so that I could--” _

_ “I was perfectly sober when I took that drink, Serif. I knew what I was getting myself into,” Aster said, the cold reality of his situation hitting him like a new load of bricks with every moment he was looking at the other’s face. Memories from the previous night were running through his mind, and he could feel his cheeks beginning to burn at the images.  _

_ Serif met his eyes for a few moments, then let out a shaky breath, allowing Aster to pull him into his side. He reached out, hesitating for a moment before settling his palm on Aster’s sternum, thumb stroking alongside the bone.  _

_ “...Aster, I’ve just signed your death warrant,” he whispered, and Aster sucked in a breath, closing his eyes tightly before pulling him into a hug, pressing his forehead to the top of Serif’s head.  _

_ “I’ll figure it out. It’s going to be okay.” _

_ ~~~ _

_ “A month?!” Aster exclaimed, staring at his brother in disbelief. “They’re working you down to the fucking bone, aren’t they?” _

_ Slim snorted at the pun, tossing a pair of pants across the room to his bag. “Nice one, asshole. But yeah, this one I actually volunteered for. Stretch has some contacts he needs dealings with, and there aren’t a whole lot of us that can actually go. It helps that I look like him. Makes ‘em respect me more.”  _

_ The clank of pans came into the room as Slim grabbed one last piece of clothing, crossing the room to shove everything in his bag. At the noise from the kitchen, he made a face, tilting his head towards the source of the noise. “And keep an eye on the housewife, will ya? He keeps...humming? And skipping around like he’s happy about something, and that’s gotta mean trouble.”  _

_ Aster’s soul skipped, but outwardly, he just smirked, leaning back against the wall and watching as his brother gathered his things. “Maybe he heard you were leaving.” _

_ Flipping him off, Slim glanced around, making sure he had everything, then he made a vague noise of approval, shooting off a salute of farewell. “Try not to burn the house down while I’m gone, if you would?”  _

_ “I’ll do my best.” _

_ Then he was gone, and Aster was left alone in the room. He fought off a grin for a few seconds, then gave that pursuit up as lost, smiling widely as he pushed off the wall, making his way into the kitchen, where Serif’s hips were swaying as he leaned over something he was stirring, humming quietly as he worked.  _

_ “Looks delicious,” Aster said, breaking the silence and making Serif jump. _

_ He looked back, then frowned in confusion, glancing back down at the bowl. “You can’t even see what I’m making.” _

_ “I wasn’t talking about the food, sweetheart.” _

_ Serif snorted at that, picking up a nearby hand towel and chucking it in his direction. As it fell sadly to the floor, far short of its target and accompanied by Aster’s laughter, Serif grinned, shaking his head. “Is your brother still here?” _

_ “Nope. Apparently--” Aster said, crossing the room slowly until he stood at the counter next to Serif. “--we’re going to have the house to ourselves for a month.” _

_ He grinned widely as Serif went entirely still, excitement growing in his eyes and contrasting with the worried tap of his fingers on the countertop. “We’re playing with fire, Aster. And we both know it.” _

_ “Hmm…” Aster’s hand lifted from his pocket, reaching out to light under Serif’s chin, turning his head so that their eyes met. “It’s a dangerous game,” he murmured, pressing lightly into the bone under his fingers and feeling Serif shift into the feeling. “But what good’s a fire if it isn’t being enjoyed?” _

_ ~~~ _

_ Sunlight streams through the half-closed blinds, glinting off bare bones and coloring the room in a soft glow. Aster grins as he brushes a thumb over Serif’s chin, feeling the same kind of light flowing through his soul as the other laughs breathlessly, chest still heaving from Aster’s hands at his pelvis, and he turns his head to meet the other in a deep kiss, tongues brushing together as the fingers of the hand not propping him up trail down Serif’s neck.  _

_ After a moment, they break apart, and Aster allows his arms to give out, falling into the other’s chest and pressing his teeth to his sternum. Serif laughs again, cupping Aster’s chin before he speaks, tone soft as their eyes meet. “You know… this might be the happiest I’ve ever been.”  _

_ Aster snickers, kissing a rib before he replies. “Do you think so?” Serif nods, smiling hugely, and Aster shoots him a shit-eating grin. “I just might have to agree.” _

_ Serif laughs again, eyelights flashing with surprise. “I expected you to accuse me of being really gay, saying something like that.” _

_ “Well, it is pretty ga--hey!”  _

_ He snickers as Serif smacks him with a nearby pillow, then presses himself closer to him, tangling their legs together and wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. “I wish this could last,” he murmurs, and Serif stiffens for a split second before a hand alights on the back of Aster’s skull, brushing lightly against the bone.  _

_ “What’s the point of all this, then? If it’s just going to… disappear?” _

_ “Mmm...living for the memories, gorgeous. Taking it all in while you can so that you can waste your time wishing for it later.” _

_ Serif was silent for a long time, the rasp of bone against bone filling the air as he continued to smooth his hand over Aster’s skull. “What if--” _

_ They both jumped as a phone rang, Aster loosening his grip as Serif sighed and turned to grab it. He grimaced at the caller ID, then accepted the call, holding his phone to the side of his head. “Hello?” there was a pause, then he made another face, though his voice bore no trace of it as he said, “How’d you manage to get a call out? Isn’t it outside of normal phone hours? I wasn’t expecting--” _

_ Aster heard the other voice cut him off, the lazy drawl still somehow managing to be loud enough for him to just make out the tone. Serif’s hand tightened on the back of his skull, and Aster sighed, pressing a kiss to the other’s rib and closing his eyes, not for the first time wishing-- _

_ “What?!”  _

_ Serif pushed Aster away, flying up to sit with wide eyes. Aster catches himself before he falls off the bed, turning to stare at the other in surprise. Serif’s back is stiff, and his free hand is shaking as he grips the sheet pooled around his waist. His ribcage flexes as he takes a deep breath, then he forces a smile onto his face. “Oh, honey, that’s wonderful! When do you get--” The voice cut him off again, and Serif goes silent, staring blankly down at his lap. “Yes, of course.” His arms flex and he shifts his jaw, then forces his smile back into his voice. “I love you too. See you soon!”  _

_ The call is ended, and Serif sits still for a moment before reaching back to the nightstand, dropping his phone uncaringly before turning back to Aster, who is staring at him with concern. “That was...uh...that was Stretch.” His voice hitches, and Aster leans forward, coming up onto his knees so that he could gather the other into his chest.  _

_ “What did he say?” _

_ Serif doesn’t answer at first, curling his fingers into Aster’s ribs. “His sentence was reduced. He’s going to...He’ll be out of prison sometime in the next couple of weeks. M-maybe a month, if the paperwork processes slowly.” _

_ Aster’s mind worked slowly, his soul starting to feel as though it was imploding as he realized exactly what that meant. His chest was growing tight, but he choked it all back and forced a smile. “I’m sure it’ll be nice, getting out of this shitty house and going back to your--” _

_ “I don’t want to go back to him!” Serif clenched his fists, making Aster’s ribs creak with the force and looking almost surprised by his own outburst, then glances up at Aster. He swallows thickly, legs shifting and hands retreating to his sides as he turns his body to face the other, meeting his eyes as he says, “I-I want to stay with… with you.” _

_ All the tightness of a moment before disappears with that sentence, only to crash back down a split second later. God, it… it was wonderful, hearing that. Knowing that he wasn’t crazy, that it wasn’t just him that wanted this. Or maybe they were both crazy, saying things like that out loud, thinking them so visibly that it was sometimes hard to take a step away from the other… Aster forces a laugh, shifting awkwardly before settling on wrapping his arms around his knees, avoiding eye contact. “You want to leave the crime boss for the tech lackey, huh? That’s, uh, that’s a bit of a step down.” _

_ Serif is studying his face, he can  _ **_feel_ ** _ it. But he can’t get himself to look up, to see the expression he holds… because then he’ll give in, he’ll break, and breaking is-- _

_ “It’s dangerous.” Serif’s voice is quiet, filled with tears, and Aster can’t keep his eyes off of him for very long anyway, especially not when he’s upset like this, so he looks up, and their gazes meet as Serif continues, blue-tinted tears leaving streaks down his cheeks. “it’s so...it’s going to get you  _ **_killed_ ** **.** _ I don’t...I don’t want that, but the thought of going back… of just leaving you here--” _

_ Aster lets go of his legs to lean forward, gathering the other into his arms, pressing a much gentler kiss than usual to the side of his head. “I’d give you everything of me if I could, Serif. I would--” his voice is thick, breaking, and he takes a deep breath, squeezing the other tightly. “But I don’t know how we can--” _

_ Serif sucks in a breath, spinning around suddenly and capturing Aster’s wrists in his hands, swinging a leg over him to straddle his lap as he presses him back into the headboard. Aster realizes that his breath is catching, a ridiculous notion when he’s had that face so close to his as many times as he has, hips pressed down into him and eyes glimmering with something akin to hope-- _

_ “Run away with me.” _

_ ~~~ _

_ It’s a bright, sunny day when he walks outside into the training yard, a bag of tools slung casually over his shoulder, walking over to the equipment. It had rained the night before, the ground still wet and the plants seeming greener than they had before. He tosses the bag down beside the machine, hearing the clank of the tools inside as they hit against each other. Aster bends over, hands pressing into the side of the machine, a near-invisible fissure in the panel clicking off and swinging open, giving him a view of the mechanics inside. Luckily, it seems like the waterproof coating on the outside was effective, none of the wiring seeming too damaged. _

_ He reaches into the machine, grabbing a bunch of wires attached to a small panel, looking at them with something akin to slight disappointment before pulling a pair of wire cutters from the bag. He cuts two of the wires, cutting off their signal, before pulling another two out of their casing, stripping the ends and attaching them to each other. He gives a satisfied nod at his work before closing the panel, moving over to fiddle with the various controls. He takes the wire cutters in his hand and tosses them up, letting them spin in the air a few times before catching them and tucking them into his belt. _

_ He hears the back door open before it slams shut, turning his head the slightest bit to look at Serif as he walks out, right on cue. He turns his head back to the machine, feigning disinterest despite not wanting to focus on anything but the other. A glance up to the trees shows that the guards have shifted a bit, coming out to stand on the treeline to get closer watch. Aster does his best to not roll his eyes. _

_ Serif waltzes up beside him, looking over the machine before flicking his gaze over to Aster, impressively managing to look almost bored. “Do you need any help?” _

_ He turns away from the machine to look at the other, forcing down a grin at the excitement that he could see flickering in his eyes. “Oh? I thought his highness wouldn’t want to dirty himself with such tasks?” _

_ He receives an annoyed look in return, not all of it acted out. Aster doesn’t hold down his smile at this, grinning wide as he saw the guards come entirely out of the trees, still trying to creep across the yard like neither of them would notice three six-foot-tall men. He ignores them, though, giving a small laugh and gesturing to the area under the machine. “There’s a panel underneath the machine that came loose. Mind checking it out?” _

_ Serif nods, and Aster can tell from the tightness around his eyes that he's doing his best not to smile. He watches the other lay on the ground and pull himself under the foot of space between the machine and the ground. The guards stand fully, trying to see what's going on under the machine. Aster moves over to the panel on the side, flipping a switch and entering in the attack sequence before taking a step back. He waits for one second. Two. _

_ From under the machine, Serif gives a panicked, blood-curdling scream and the guards all respond with their own shouts, running up to the device. Aster grins wide enough that it hurts his face, clasping his hands behind his back as they dart up. He looks over at the panel, the bar almost entirely loaded. They come to a stop a few feet from him, two of the three drawing their weapons and pointing at him as the third rests his hand on the handle of his gun. _

_ Despite the threat, Aster nods calmly, looking at each of the three in turn. “Dave. Adam. Brian.” _

_ They seem off-put by his nonchalance, weapons lowering and guard coming down. Idiots. Brian clears his throat. “Actually, my name is--”  _

_ “Don’t care.” He brings his hands out from behind his back, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he looks down at the space under the machine. “Though I can’t help but wonder…” He looks up at them from the corner of his eyes, taking in their confusion. The machine gives a loud series of beeps and pops and his grin widens. “How are you at dodging?” _

_ He dives forward, hand reaching under the machine to grasp at the one waiting for him there, hearing Serif’s laugh as he’s pulled under alongside him. One of the bodyguards- Aster honestly didn’t give a fuck, his name was Brian regardless of what he said- managed to get half a word out before the attacks started flying through the air, whatever he was going to say cutting off in a pained shout. There’s a harsh metal ringing that follows the sound of gunshots, and Aster realizes that they’re shooting the machine. He finds this rather offensive. Why the fuck would he not make it bulletproof? Fucking idiots, honestly. _

_ He looks over to his side when he hears a snort, seeing Serif with both of his hands covering his mouth, suppressing laughter. His eyes light up into stars at another pained scream coming from the guards, bringing one hand down to interlock his fingers with Aster’s own. He would kiss him now, if he could, the excitement in his eyes contagious as his other hand comes down in a loose fist, resting at the top of his sternum. “I can't believe that you actually made a quippy one-liner.” _

_ Aster rolls his eyes. “Says the one who was fucking giggling after screaming bloody murder.” _

_ Serif sighs. “Yeah.” He tilts his head to look out from under the machine just in time to see a body fall limp to the ground, scorched slightly from the attacks. There was the distinct creaking sound of a soul shattering. “They aren’t very good guards, are they?” _

_ Aster hums, turning and looking out the other side at one of the guards struggling to push himself up from the ground. The machine whirrs to life and forms some attacks with a sharp crack. A split second later, sharp spears of energy fly down, pinning the guard to the ground. Another shattering sound. “They’re some of the shittiest guards I’ve ever seen. They didn’t even shoot me, despite the fact that you screamed for help.” _

_ Serif laughed at that, leaning forward with his eyes twinkling. The remaining guard was crying out to his fallen comrades. “Oh, and I’m certain that you would avenge me within seconds, hm?” _

_ Aster scoffs. “Please. If anyone dared to hurt you, all I can say is that they wouldn’t be dying within seconds. A few weeks, give or take.” The guard cries out as a spear pierces through his abdomen, his entire body curling around the construct. “Though I do have to say that I seriously doubt you would need avenging or any shit like that from my end. If anything, you should be my guard. Protect me from my many enemies.” _

_ The final soul shattering. Aster shifts a bit on the ground, reaching up to the panel above him and sliding it off, giving him access to the wires inside. He reaches down for the wire cutters on his belt, beginning to cut through the lines that provide the power. He sees Serif fight back his soft grin from the corner of his eyes before he gives a smirk, winking. “I thought you had to be important to have 'many enemies'?” _

_ “Oh, ha ha.” Serif laughs at that, and Aster finds that he can’t keep the annoyed look on his face at the pure  _ **_joy_ ** _ that he hears in the sound. He doesn't hesitate before he cuts the final wire, the whirr of the machine slowing down until it stops completely. _

_ Aster takes a moment to relax, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. A hand brushes the side of his face and he opens his eyes again, looking over to see Serif watching his softly, the back of his hand resting gently against his cheekbone. They sit that way for just a moment, silent and sharing each other’s breath, before they move, sliding out from underneath the machine. Aster looks around the area, at the three bodies and the growing pile of blood beneath them, before he laughs giddily. Serif looks up at him, eyes wide and starry. _

_ “It… It worked!” Serif laughs, more excited than Aster had ever seen him before. “Aster, it worked!” _

_ He runs up to him, jumping into his arms, and Aster laughs as he catches him, spinning them around the bodies and the machine that was their ticket to freedom. He moves the other down before dipping him into a kiss, laughter bubbling out of his mouth as he feels arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. _

_ They part, breathless, and Aster looks down, grinning so wide that it strains his cheeks, but he can’t bother to care about the burn because it  _ **_worked._ **

_ He leans forward again, pressing kiss after kiss to his forehead, his cheeks, the corner of his grin, all the while murmuring promises about what they would do together, what the future would hold, swearing to wipe out everyone on the planet if need be just so that he could give him the world, just the two of them. He lifts the other back up, tucking his face into the side of his head as he tightens his grip around the other’s waist, feeling the arms around his neck tighten as warm breath ghosts over his neck. _

_ Serif pulls back from the embrace just enough to look him in the eyes, pupils blown wide into the shape of hearts. Aster feels his own pupils change shape, but he doesn’t bother to hide it. Serif leans forward to kiss his mouth, the quick press managing to hold as much passion as any other of their heated kisses. _

_ His eyes are twinkling with mischief and mayhem and love, and Aster can’t help but fall a little more at the sight. “Anything we want, huh?” _

_ Aster grins as he nods, sealing the promise. _

_ “It’s all ours.” _

 

It was still night when they pulled up to a gas station, Razz stopping beside one of the pumps before kicking the stand out and sliding off, arms coming above his head to stretch from the long ride. Blue smiles watching him, the tight shirt the other was wearing hiding little from his already active imagination. Razz caught him watching, sending a wink in his direction, and he laughed, accepting the hand that was stretched out to him and hopping off the bike. Razz pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing their mouths together in a kiss before pulling back, murmuring against his teeth.

“You mind filling up the tank?”

Blue hummed, reaching back into his pocket to pull out the large stack of credit and debit cards that he had swiped from the corpses of the grunts back at the pawn shop. “I should have enough.”

Razz huffed out another laugh, pressing another kiss to his mouth- this one a bit more insistent, tongue slipping into his mouth to slide against Blue’s own before pulling back- and looking up at the brightly lit interior of the gas station. “Want anything while I’m in there?”

Blue moved out of his arms, going up to the reader and picking a card at random, swiping it before entering in the area code that most of the grunts lived at. It accepted, and he had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. Predictable, per the norm. “A candy bar would be nice. Nothing with peanuts, though.”

Razz gave a nod before walking in the direction of the store, doors sliding open as he entered and turned to walk down the aisles, disappearing from sight. Blue watched the confident sway of his hips until he left from view, turning back to the pump and selecting the premium grade fuel- it wasn’t his money, and it wasn’t like they would be needing it since he was pretty sure Satan was a cash-only kind of guy- before placing it in the tank, propping up the lever on the handle before leaning against the bike.

A small breeze blew through the area, flowing over his bones and making him close his eyes in peace. Peace, that was, until his cheek began to itch again. He huffed at the moment being ruined, opening his eyes and reaching a hand up to run over the edge of the bandage. He had insisted on it not being healed, and it had taken a bit of convincing from his end to keep the green magic away from the mark on his face. The winning argument? It wouldn’t scar if it was healed, and Blue wanted to keep the mark,  _ Razz’s _ mark, on him no matter what.

Razz had agreed after that, though was still hesitant in letting the wound be subjected to the open air. Thus the bandage had been put on him so that the magic surrounding the injury wouldn’t become agitated. Infection was still dangerous, even with the whole world at their feet as it was. 

A horrified scream came from the station behind him, and he glanced around the empty parking lot before turning his gaze back at the prices that were steadily ticking up on the pump. He couldn’t help but be glad that money wasn’t really much of an object here. Gas prices had  _ really _ shot up recently.

The cheery ding of the doors of the station snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked over his shoulder to see Razz walking out towards him, a candy bar and wad of cash clutched in one hand and a blue raspberry slushie being held in the other. He holds onto the cash with one hand, tossing Blue the Twix bar before tucking it in his pocket, continuing to slurp noisily at his slurpee. He opened the bar up, pulling out a side of it and taking a bite, leaning a bit to the side until he was leaning against Razz, shoulder pressed flush to his side.

The pump cut off and Blue sets the packaged bar down on the seat of the bike, watching the screen of numbers as he gave it a few more squeezes to get it perfectly even, clutching the remainder of his treat between his teeth. Razz moved from his side, coming around on the other side of the pump. Blue noticed the action far too late to prevent the other from leaning forward, teeth pressing to his own before he bit off the part of the candy that was hanging from his mouth. Blue let out an undignified squawk at the betrayal, glaring at the offending party as he put the pump back into its slot. “There was another whole bar that you could’ve had, yet you stole mine!”

Razz just smirked, eyes twinkling with mischief as he took another drink of his slushie, leaning forward once more to capture Blue in a kiss. His tongue was cold, and the normal flavor of the kiss was made sweeter by the sugary drink. Blue still huffed at the action as he leaned forward to press for a receipt, finger hesitating just over the confirmation. Even now, he still forgot that he no longer had to give Stretch the receipt for anything he purchased. He selected no.

Blue felt a hand snake around his waist, turning over to continue his mock-glaring at Razz until he saw the heavy, lustful look in the other’s eyes. “Maybe I could make it up to you?”

He stared at the other for a few moments. “I don’t actually care about the candy bar all that much, hon.”

Razz rolled his eyes, and Blue fought back the urge to laugh at the exasperation in his expression. “Regardless,” he leaned away, tossing the slushie into the trash can beside the pump before moving back, “It’s been awhile since we last went on a date.”

Blue couldn’t help the excited grin that spread across his face. “Oh, really?” He trailed his hands up the other’s sides, resting at the collar of his shirt before gripping the fabric there, pulling his head a little closer to his own. “And what, exactly, do you have planned?”

An entirely-too-short kiss is pressed to his mouth before Razz is pulling back, sitting down and patting the seat behind him with a small grin. Blue huffed, swiping his candy from the leather of the seat and breaking it in half, eating his own quickly before reaching the other out to hand to Razz. Just before he could grab it he turned and chucked it across the parking lot. At the look from Razz, he grinned. “Alright, so I was a little more miffed about the candy than I originally admitted.”

Razz sighed, patting the seat behind himself again before switching the bike on. Blue hopped onto his place in the back, shifting a bit on the seat before leaning forward and wrapping his arms around the other’s torso. They pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the road, the older country roads becoming more urbanized as they drove. 

It had been a few minutes before Razz pulled off onto a side path from the road, turning the headlights on the motorcycle down before driving slower on the trail. Blue perked up, pushing himself back to sit up so he could look around the trees surrounding them. Odd, that Razz would bring them here. Odd, until the trees cleared out and Blue looked at their new surroundings, seeing multiple cars and trucks sitting in front of large screens, each displaying a different movie. 

Blue laughed, grip tightening around the other’s waist. A drive-in theater! Razz grins over his shoulder as he pulls up to an empty spot, switching the bike off. Blue hops off, Razz following soon after as they stare up at the screen. He gives the other an amused look from the corner of his eye. “What was the point of stealing all that money if we were just going to sneak in anyways?”

Razz sniffed. “Concessions.”

Blue stifled a laugh as he turned to the bike, lifting up the seat and hoping for- a blanket! He pulled the quilt out from under the seat, thanking the recently deceased Frank for his intense desire to keep his bike as neat as possible by constantly having it covered when not in use. He spread the blanket on the ground, kicking off his shoes as he walked to the center of it, plopping down on the ground. Razz takes off his own shoes before joining him, sliding into place behind him and pulling him to his chest.

Blue shifts, adjusting himself so he’s leaned against the other’s chest, feeling arms wrap around him- strong and secure. He tilts his head back, taking in the view of the strong jaw and neck before he leans up, pressing a kiss just under his chin. “I thought you were going to get concessions?”

Razz hummed, and Blue felt vibration of it in his chest. Hands came up to hike up his shirt, fingers clacking down each of his ribs before ghosting down his spine, stopping just a few inches above his pelvis before trailing back up. “I think that could stand to wait for a while longer, don’t you?”

Blue grinned, leaning up and connecting their mouths in a harsh, needy kiss instead of answering. Razz grinned against his mouth, hands dipping lower as he growled slightly. Yes, the snacks could wait.


	7. Taste of Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Gay  
> Eu De La Smash  
> (looks like Blue isn't the only thing Razz wants to smash)

_ Somewhere east of the river, there stands a house. It is still and silent, the garden beginning to overgrow and the windowsills carrying the start of a blanket of dust. The house isn’t small, but it isn’t especially large, either. What modesty it may profess from the outside, however, would quickly be disproven by the simple act of opening the front door. Even standing just inside, it’s easy to see the expense put into the place, all delicately carved crown molding and large, carefully-framed paintings. The dark wood flooring of the entryway, even after being all but abandoned for the past several months, is practically glowing, and even a glimpse of the kitchen just around the corner would have even the most experienced chef at a loss for words.  _

_ Standing just inside the door like this, you would have to strain to hear the sound of an approaching engine, the purr growing louder with every second you wait. Stepping outside to investigate, you might realize that the front door is reinforced, and that on the front porch lays a box of charged bullets, carefully constructed by the hands of the driver of this mysterious vehicle.  _

_ And if you turned, one last time, to look over your shoulder, you might see the single portrait over the fireplace, in a small plastic frame and bearing a heavier coating of dust than most anything else in the house. It isn’t likely that you would take a closer look, as occupied with these newcomers as you are, but if you did, you would find a blue-eyed skeleton, grinning out at you past the glass, hands shoved in the pockets of his white suit. Christmas lights glimmering in the background, and the arm around his shoulder, attempting to tug him away, isn’t doing a damn thing to stop him from beaming at the camera.  _

_ But no, you would look outside, narrowing your eyes as the beam of a single headlight fills your vision, what you now realize is a motorcycle slowing to a stop in the middle of the driveway. You wouldn’t have time to ask why they are there before the engine would shut off, the light still blinding you. If you could see, you wouldn’t be standing quite so still.  _

_ But lucky for you, Razz and Blue are alone when they drive up to the house, Blue’s arms wrapped tightly around the other’s waist as he stares up at the bulletproof windows. They both sit still for a few minutes, just looking, then Razz finishes switching off the bike, putting down the kickstand and reaching back to carefully wrap his fingers around Blue’s wrists.  _

_ “Are you okay, baby?” _

_ It takes a moment before Blue can nod, then he presses himself forward, taking a deep breath against the cloth of Razz’s shirt. He smells like rust and spearmint, and Blue closes his eyes to breathe it in.  _

_ He thinks, then, that he doesn’t give two shits about the validity of the marriage certificate they’d just left behind, nailed to the door of the courthouse. Razz is  _ **_his_ ** **,** _ and he is…  _

_ Well, he is his husband’s.  _

_ Blue breathes out a soft laugh, feeling Razz’s fingers trailing his ulna, and reaches up with his free hand to remove his helmet before pressing a kiss to the other’s shoulder. “Let’s go in.” _

_ Razz nods, releasing his arm so they can step off. While Razz is stowing the helmets under the seat, Blue eyes the bike. It’s a sleek, black, compensation of a thing they’d picked up in a parking lot. Idiot owner had left his keys in the ignition, and it’d been practically  _ **_begging_ ** _ to be taken. His eyes drop to the ground. The gravel is uneven, he notices. He can’t quite remember where they’d kept the rake, though, and he supposes it doesn’t really matter, if there are going to be a bunch of cars driving up and down the damn thing anyway. But Stretch had always-- _

_ He jumps as a hand alights on his arm, and he looks up to see Razz looking at him with concern. “Blue, are you sure you want to do this?” _

_ Shifting his jaw, Blue raises a brow. “Do I want to trash an entire house? Rip it all to pieces and smash that ugly-ass vase your brother got Stretch for his birthday last year? Honestly, baby, it’s like you don’t know me at all.” _

_ Huffing out a laugh, Razz steps forward, scooping Blue up and into his arms before beginning to make his way towards the front door. Blue yelps in surprise as his feet leave the ground, frozen in shock for a split second before Razz starts to laugh at what is probably an entertaining expression on his face.  _

_ “What are you doing?!” _

_ “It’s our honeymoon, isn’t it?” Razz asks, grinning down at him as he climbs the front steps. “And since I’m clearly traditional, I thought--” he kicks the door as hard as he can, then swears loudly and stumbles back, nearly dropping Blue, as it doesn’t even budge. _

_ Blue snorts. “It’s reinforced,” he provides helpfully. _

_ Razz shoots him a withering look. “I don’t suppose you know where the key is?” _

_ Turning in the other’s hold, Blue stretches backwards so that he can reach for the box of bullets, grabbing them and popping them open so that he can shake a key into his hand. He holds it up triumphantly, the metal glinting in the soft light of dusk, and Razz makes a face. “Security is a high priority around here, I can see.” _

_ “You’d be surprised how few people ever found it. Me being the only one. I wasn’t allowed to have a key of my own.” At the expression on Razz’s face, he shrugs and hands him the key. “The doors automatically lock when you close them. It was an effective way of making sure I didn’t go outside when he wasn’t home, so I would be… safe.”  _

_ Razz’s face darkens, and he shifts to press Blue into his chest before practically shoving the key into the lock. He pushes the door open, walking through and carefully setting Blue on the other side before turning around and savagely kicking the door closed behind them.  _

_ Snickering, Blue reaches over to flick on the light, glancing around the all-too-familiar house before turning back to his husband.  _

_ “Well? What should we annihilate first?” _

_ Instead of answering, Razz drops into a ready stance, giving a yell as he shoots a foot out towards a nearby lamp and sends it sailing into the wall of the entryway with a  _ **_smash_ ** _.  _

_ Blue just stares at him for a moment, then he bursts out in loud peals of laughter, bending over and resting his hands on his knees as Razz grins at him, apparently proud of himself.  _

_ “W-what...who are you?! B-bruce freakin’ Lee?!” Blue’s voice is pitched high with his laughter, shoulders shaking as he tries to get ahold of himself.  _

_ Razz’s grin grows impossibly wider, and he parades forward, picking up an ashtray and casually flinging it at the wall before taking hold of Blue’s hand, sweeping him up into standing position and tugging him further into the living room. “Don’t knock it until you try it, my dear.”  _

_ Still laughing, Blue snags a vase off the fireplace, dumping the wilted flowers on the floor before throwing it directly into the largest painting in the room, sending it crashing to the ground as the shattered glass rains down around it.  _

_ Razz laughs as he watches the other’s excitement at the chaos, Blue turning on his heel with that all-too-familiar spark of beautiful madness in his eyes, his breathing quick in a way that Razz knows is the best kind of trouble. Sitting in the center of the room with the slightest coat of dust on top was an antique, ornate table, entirely hand-carved and passed down for decades along the family line as a symbol of pride and status. It’s promptly encased in blue magic, lifting off the ground a few inches before it shoots off to the side, crashing against the wall and splintering into hundreds of pieces, wooden shards raining down over the hearth of the fireplace and around a certain blue-themed skeleton, his arm raised with a glint of chaos in his eyes. _

_ Blue turns to Razz, grin still splitting his face, as he lowers his arm, head swiveling to gaze around the room, looking for his next target. His eyes stop on his husband, and he stalks forward, reaching up to grab at the edges of his collar to pull him down to his own height. “What do you say, baby?” His voice is murmured in his ear, yet the quiet does nothing to subdue the underlying excitement in his tone. “Wanna tear this place to the ground?” _

_ Razz turns his head, grin inches from the other’s as cool breath washes over his face. Blue’s beautiful when he’s barely containing his thirst for destruction.  _

_ Razz can’t help but to ruin the moment.  _

_ “I don’t know, love. I  _ **_really_ ** _ had my heart set on smashing the fuck out of that vase.” _

_ Blue tries and fails to stifle a laugh, the obvious grin on his face betraying his real thoughts as he exaggeratedly rolls his eyes. “Fine.” He pulls back half a step, chin tilting up minutely. “We can smash the vase, and  _ **_then_ ** _ we’ll come downstairs and fuck this place from the ground up.” _

_ He winks with a laugh. “Sounds like a plan to me.” Then Blue leans up to press their mouths together before turning to run up the staircase. Laughing after him, Razz follows more slowly. He arrives at the top just in time to see Blue burst through a door at the end of the hall, leaving it ajar before he reappears, holding an admittedly ugly-ass purple vase high into the air. He catches Razz’s eye, his grin growing impossibly wider. “Duck!” _

_ Razz drops into a crouch as Blue whips the glass object where his head had just been, sending it to sail over the railing and crash onto the floor downstairs. Blue yells out in celebration, and Razz snickers as he rises to his feet, watching the other disappear behind the door again.  _

_ “Oh, Razz, I found a camera!” he calls, excitement still coloring his voice and making Razz smile. “Stretch found it in a pawn shop, and apparently it’s worth almost two thousand dollars! It takes the most beautiful--” _

_ His voice cuts off just as Razz enters the room, his excited tone dying off into a choke as he stares down at the screen on the back. Razz frowns at his expression, crossing the room and settling his hands on Blue’s waist as he looks over his shoulder at the screen.  _

_ He recognizes Stretch almost immediately, his orange eyelights and long skull reminding him, as usual, of his own brother. He’s grinning widely, fingers split in front of his mouth and tongue lolling out between them. Razz supposes that’s probably normal, from what little he’s heard of the guy, but it’s easy to tell what’s stolen Blue’s voice.  _

_ Laying back against Stretch’s bare chest, winking exaggeratedly and entirely shirtless, is a human female that is definitely  _ **_not_ ** _ Blue.  _

_ Before he can stop him, Blue scrolls to the next picture, and they both see what it contains before Razz snatches it away, holding the screen away from their view as other hand comes up to encircle Blue’s back and tug him in close. “Fuck him,” he growls, and Blue’s fallen face turns down to the floor in a grimace.  _

_ “I guess I… it’s not really a surprise. I just…” He pulls away from Razz’s hold, crosses the room to sit on the far-too-big bed with his head in his hands. “I’ve never found proof before, is all.” _

_ Razz watches him go, unsure as to the right way to handle something like this. Then he glances down at the camera, and his face hardens.  _

_ “I said, fuck him, Blue, and I mean it.” As the other glances up at him, Razz raises the camera closer to his face, navigating to the menu and finding his way to the ‘Delete All’ option. Fuck yes, he’s sure he wants to delete every photo on this fucking camera, piece of shit double-check dialogue box. With the card cleared, he switches modes, turning the lens on his husband and taking a photo of his confused expression. “We’re filling this camera up with who it  _ **_should_ ** _ have been filled up with in the first place.” _

_ Blue looks like he wants to protest, but Razz steps forward, slinging a leg over Blue’s lap and pushing him to lay back on the mattress. He snaps another photo, and Blue huffs out a laugh, no longer looking like he’s on the edge of tears. “Razz, you don’t have to--” _

_ “We’re going to get these sent to fucking Costco, and we’re coming back when they’re developed and hot-gluing them to the ceiling.” _

_ Laughing aloud, Blue props himself up on an elbow. “There’s a photo printer in the downstairs office.” _

_ “Even better!” Razz exclaims, holding the camera up to his face again and leaning forward for a close-up of the other’s face. “Bet he’s never had anything quite so gorgeous as you in his house before, sitting on his furniture, laying on his bed…” _

_ Blue is grinning widely, but allows himself to be pushed back to lay down, watching with one brow raised as Razz unzips his blue jacket, throwing the edges out to the sides before picking the camera back up. “Razz, I used to live here. I’ve definitely sat on the furniture.”  _

_ Shooting him a shit-eating grin, Razz leans forward again, propping himself up on one arm so he can hover over the other. “I could give you something to sit on.” _

_ Blue bursts out laughing, reaching up and grabbing hold of Razz’s collar to tug him down for a kiss. Razz leans into it, pressing his tongue against Blue’s smaller one before they break apart. He turns the camera around, pressing their cheeks together as he takes another photo, feeling Blue’s laughter shaking his whole body. Then he sits up, grinning down at the other, and Blue smiles back, relaxing back into the mattress as his eyes turn half-lidded.  _

_ Razz sets the camera aside before turning back to plant a kiss on Blue’s chest, hands smoothing along the insides of his femurs to coax his legs open. He hears Blue stifle a gasp of pleasure as he digs his claws briefly into the bone, then pulls back, aiming the camera back in his direction.  _

_ At that, Blue grins, throwing his hands behind his head and letting his newly summoned tongue peek out from behind perfectly white teeth. His pelvis is glowing with blue magic, and after a few seconds, he pulls his hands from behind his head and instead reaches for his zipper. He pulls it down slowly, obviously reveling in each snap of the shutter and probably the matching glow that is growing in Razz’s own pelvis.  _

_ Blue pulls the front of his pants open, but doesn’t pull them off, reaching up to grip at the hem of his shirt, teasing his thumbs under the edge and grinning widely. “What do you think, baby? Should I leave this on, or…?” _

_ Razz hums thoughtfully, then sets the camera aside again. He crosses the room, then leans over the other, reaching out with both hands to rip open Blue’s shirt, buttons flying to either side and leaving the other gasping in anticipation. Razz leans forward, grazing his teeth against his cheek, then growls, “Don’t move.” _

_ Then he steps back, picking up the camera and aiming at the other, taking in his bared chest and the wrecked betrayal in his expression. _

_ “Razz--” _

_ “Shh… Smile for the camera, gorgeous.” _

_ Blue raises a brow, but obeys, letting his expression soften into a smile and his eyelights blow out brightly. He throws his hands above his head again, gripping at the sheets there and arching his back. Razz growls, stepping forward and putting one knee on the bed for a better angle before withdrawing again, pausing to look at the photos taken so far.  _

_ While he’s distracted, Blue’s grin becomes something more mischievous, and he drops one hand to his own hip as he lets himself relax into the mattress. He sighs quietly in anticipation, then draws his fingers over the bone, digging his fingers in and keeping his eyes on the other so he can let his imagination go to work.  _

_ The rasp of bone against bone draws Razz’s attention, and he’s frozen for just a moment, watching the other. He’s gorgeous, he thinks, laying in a bed that isn’t theirs, eyes locked on his and mouth on the verge of dropping open.  _

_ He’s never seen anyone more perfect in his entire life.  _

_ Quickly, he switches the camera to its video setting, hitting record before setting it on a nearby table, aimed at the bed. Then he crosses the room, keeping eye contact with the other as he comes, and leans over to hook his thumbs into the waistband of his pants. Blue’s eyes glimmer with mirth, and he smirks, arching his back again to make it easier for Razz to slide his pants off his hips, leaving fluttering kisses on his legs as he goes. Then Razz tosses the clothing aside, sitting back up straight to pull his own shirt off over his head, grinning down at Blue as he throws it after the other pieces.  _

_ “C’mon, Baby Blue,” he growls, drawing a shudder from the other. “Let’s show him exactly what he’s missing out on.” _

 

Razz lets out a sigh as he leans back in the chair he’s sitting in, spine giving a few pops into place as his arms lift above his head in a stretch. Being hunched over in a chair that likely cost- at most- ten dollars and a desk that was uneven and splintered wasn’t the best for the joints. He closes his sockets, hands coming up to rub the tiredness out of his eyes before he shakes his head, trying to keep himself awake. 

It’s honestly to be expected that a motel wouldn’t have the best of furniture, but you would think that they would put a little more effort into customer satisfaction. Not that Razz really cares either way, but they sure as hell shouldn’t be expecting a shiny-ass, glowing customer review from him anytime soon.

Hunching back over, despite the protests of his back, he continues his work, using the tweezers to adjust the wiring inside of the scanner bypass, the magnifying glass sitting directly in front of his face making the device actually viewable. It’s only a day or two before the Fallen take their next hit, and if they want to be able to get in and out without the Fallen’s brutal numbers then they need this tech. Kinks have to be worked out of the tech, because if it fails then that means that Blue would have to suffer the consequences, and Razz refuses to allow his own carelessness to bring even the slightest bit of harm to--

He takes in a deep breath, letting it out slowly and setting his hands on the table. This is delicate work, and the shaking bullshit that he was pulling a few moments ago isn’t productive whatsoever. His hands have to be steady, because any mistakes would cost him dearly. Far, far too dearly.

He feels a presence step up beside him, looking over out of the corner of his eye to see Blue standing to his right, arms crossed and face surprisingly blank. The light blue gaze flicks from the trinkets on the table, to his own eyes, to his hands, which are still shaking the slightest bit despite his efforts to cause otherwise. 

Blue grabs the back of his chair, pulling it out and moving Razz away from the table- it’s almost funny how often Razz forgets how strong Blue really is, despite his size- before plopping down in his lap, legs crossing on the other side of the chair as his arms wrap around his neck. Teeth press to the side of his neck in a skeleton kiss, Blue murmuring against the bone. “It’s late, baby. Come to bed?”

Razz wraps an arm around his hip, pulling him closer and letting his head tuck into the space just between his chin and shoulder. “I have to finish this first. I’ll go to bed here in a little while.”

Blue gives a soft sigh, a gentle puff of air brushing lightly against the bones against his cervical spine. His hand comes down from around his neck to gently run his fingertips against his humerus, digits not pressing nearly hard enough to catch in the divots and various scars on the bone, touch gentle enough to move dust but not paper, teeth pressing to his neck again in another kiss. “We have plenty of time for you to finish that. The hit’s not for another three days.”

Razz swallows, looking at the various pieces scattered across the splintered wood of the desk. The bed is unlikely to be comfortable in any way, shape, or form, but…

He closes his eyes, a hand coming up to rub at the furrow of his brow. No, no, he has to finish this. The risks are too high. He turns to Blue apologetically. “I’ll be in bed soon, yeah? Don’t wait up for me.”

His husband stares at him in annoyance, the soothing movements on his arm pausing. Then he sighs, eyes closing and relieving Razz of the gaze. “Listen, I know you’re worried about me, but-” He looks up, eyes capturing his own with his intense stare- “I can handle myself. Besides, do you really want the work that you did while sleep deprived to be what protects me?”

Razz sucks in a breath, giving a mock glare at his lover. “That was a bit of a low blow there.”

“I’ll throw a few low blows if it means I don’t have to watch you strain yourself as your mind tears you to shreds.” Razz tenses up before he relaxes with a small huff of laughter. He should have known he couldn’t hide anything from Blue.

“I just don’t want to lose you.” He turns his head, pressing a kiss to Blue’s temple.

Blue closes his eyes at the sensation, soft smile on his face. “Trust me, you won’t be going anywhere that I wouldn’t be following soon after.” He tucks his head back into the junction of his shoulder. “So you can come to bed.”

“Alright.” At the other’s raised brow, he clarifies with a small huff. “I’ll go to bed now.”

The grin the other gives him is entirely worth it, Blue pushing up off of his lap and extending a hand, Razz taking it and letting Blue lead him to the threadbare comforter and lumpy mattress. He strips off his shirt, tossing it to the side as he slips under the covers. Blue moves in after, filling in the space that he makes as he lifts his arm, pulling the other close and pressing a kiss to the back of his skull. Blue scoots a little closer, letting out a content sigh.

Razz chuckles as the other adjusts himself to comfort. “You know,” he says quietly against the crown of Blue’s skull, “the Fallen is going to be pissed as fuck that we’re taking another hit that they prepared.”

Blue moves his hand to link fingers with the arm that’s slung over his torso, laughing softly. “Yeah, that’s for sure. But when are they not angry at us?”

“That’s a fair point.” He pulls Blue closer, watching the rise and fall of his chest as his breathing starts to slow. “Sleep well. I love you.”

Blue hums, voice thick with sleep. “I love you too.” A pause. “If I find out that you got up and worked on the stuff while I was sleeping, then I’m actually going to divorce you.”

Plans ruined, Razz sighs, closing his eyes and deciding to sleep after all. “Fucking fine. I won’t.” 

“Promise?” The word is nearly whispered, the slow breathing showing that the other had fallen asleep immediately after. Razz looks back at the table with the devices on it before closing his eyes, feeling the sleep that he had been fighting overtaking him quickly.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to see one of the [photos Razz took](https://crushingonsans.tumblr.com/post/165539685139/nsfwsinningsans-commission-for-crushingonsans), commissioned from [Ganz?!](http://nsfwsinningsans.tumblr.com) (They're amazing btw???)


	8. Taste of Heard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get fucked, Nathan  
> \- Crush
> 
> There's some intense first-person cold-blooded murder of a technically innocent person (people) in the flashback on this chapter. If you'd rather avoid that, skip down to the part where it switches to Blue's POV and all you need to know is that they're in a jewelry store and the rest is pretty easily inferred. 
> 
> Also, idk what Ollie was listening to but my song can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxApr8QnlGY).

_ Nathan sighed under his breath, leaning forward with his elbows propped on the countertop. The beep of a coffee machine in the break room had him glancing back longingly, wishing he could just sit on the lumpy couch and play on his phone. It wasn’t like they needed him out here, right? There were only two customers, one buying an engagement ring and another arguing quietly with his manager as he tried to sell off what appeared to be the shittiest family jewels this side of… anywhere. It was a slow time of day, during a slow day of the week, and he was fucking bored.  _

_ He glanced back one more time before side-eyeing his manager. It wasn’t like he was ever paying attention, right? He probably wouldn’t notice if Nathan just--  _

_ The jingle of the door opening dashed all of his hopes, and even as he forced a smile onto his face, he inwardly grumbled. With the others occupied, it looked like he’d have to deal with this customer. His smile became a little more forced as he took the other in; the fact that, not only was he a monster, but his jacket and shoes looked like something out of a Disney Channel biker gang spoke to exactly what his price point had to be. Fucking fantastic. Nathan just adored wasting his time dealing with customers that were “just browsing” when they knew they would never be able to afford a single item displayed in the glass cases.  _

_ Only the fact that his manager was shooting him glances drove him to cross the room, stiff smile and all. The monster, a skeleton apparently, was peering into one of the cases, blue eyes flashing with admiration and hands shoved deep into his pants pockets.  _

_ “Hello!” Nathan began, launching into the usual spiel. “Welcome to April Van Leishout Jewelry, my name is Nathan, how can I assist you?”  _

_ The skeleton looked up, smiling cheerily. There was something almost familiar about him, but Nathan brushed it off. Apparently it was racist to think all monsters of the same species looked alike. He was  _ **_not_ ** _ racist, but he could never fucking tell them apart. Forcefully shoving the thought back, he tried to keep his smile pleasant as the skeleton spoke. “Oh, I’m just browsing for now! My husband should be along shortly, he has a list!” _

_ A list, huh?  _

_ “Is there anything I could get started for you? Anything you’d like to look at now, while you’re waiting?” Damn it, he could feel his teeth clenching. This was a waste of time that he could totally be spending on Twitter.  _

_ The skeleton hummed, leaning forward and pressing his hands to the case as though to fend off a nonexistent glare of light. At least his hands didn’t look dirty. These cases were a bitch to clean, especially after every window-shopping, grubby-handed-- _

_ “That one is pretty!” he chirped, pointing to a piece that Nathan knew without looking was set with tanzanite.  _

_ He did his best not to groan aloud at the other’s obvious inexperience handling expensive goods. “Sir, that necklace is set with gems valued up to one thousand dollars a karat.” _

_ The skeleton didn’t even blink. “May I see it, please?” _

_ Nathan finally pursed his lips, glancing in the direction of the break room before forcing his smile back and gesturing towards a back corner of the store. “I’m sure, if you could let me be of assistance, sir, that I could direct you towards some more affordable pieces. Or, if you would prefer, I could get you the address of the nearest Claire’s, I’ve heard their jewelry selection is marvelous for its price.” _

_ The skeleton turned to face him, eyes narrowing in apparent annoyance, and Nathan inwardly sighed. His boss was probably going to make him take another sensitivity training if this got back to him. He’d worked here too long to actually get fired, right?  _

_ Before he could open his mouth, the door jingled again, and the skeleton appeared to relax as he glanced towards the newcomer. “Ah,” he said, eyelights bright as he turned back to face Nathan. “That would be my husband.” _

_ Glancing towards the door, Nathan raised a brow judgmentally. He was already in trouble, right? May as well let it out a little. The newcomer was also a skeleton, and, of fucking course, he looked exactly like the previous customer, except that his weird eye things were purple instead of blue. His black jacket was left unbuttoned to reveal a burgundy dress shirt, and while he did seem a bit more put-together than his spouse, Nathan still had no idea what either of them thought they were doing in a place like this.  _

_ When the newcomer saw Nathan’s customer, he grinned, hooking his thumbs into his pockets. There was a flash of purple from inside his mouth, and Nathan’s lip curled as he realized exactly how little he’d ever wanted to learn about monster biology. Jesus Christ, why would they even need tongues? _

_ “Excuse me?”  _

_ Nathan looked back from judging the monster to face his previous customer. He was smiling, eyes bright, face going...blue? Was he blushing? Ugh...  _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “I would just like to let you know that you are very rude!” The skeleton huffed, putting one hand on his hip, hidden beneath his jacket where Nathan couldn’t really see. Before he could confirm or deny the accusation, he continued. “You have been very condescending, and I’m afraid I’m going to have to leave a complaint with your manager!”  _

_ The other skeleton came up beside them, and Nathan opened his mouth, but before either of them could really move, the blue-eyed skeleton pulled something from beneath his jacket, pointing it at the other employee in the store. The sound of a gunshot rang out in the same second that Nathan realized that it was, in fact, a gun, adorned with a carved blue grip panel and the words “Baby Blue” carved in curving letters along the slide.  _

_ Nathan watched in horror, and even as he let out a yell, stumbling backwards and away from the monsters, he couldn’t help but wonder why he recognized that name. His coworker screamed, falling to the ground and clutching at his neck for a few seconds before he went entirely too still.  _

_ The skeleton cocked his head to the side, gun still raised as his husband shot him a look of fond exasperation. Nathan sucked in a sharp breath as he felt his soul seized with magic, and he could see out of the corner of his eye, his manager cowering behind the counter. His attention was drawn back to the attackers as the skeleton’s voice rang out, filled with mirth.  _

_ “Was that your manager? No? Oh, dang it, I’m sorry! I suppose I’ll just have to have you pass along the message!” _

_ Then the barrel was shifted to aim at Nathan; he barely had time to close his eyes before another gunshot rang out.  _

_ ~~~ _

_ Blue lowered the gun as Razz summoned his favored bone club, glancing around the store to find that everyone else had fled. He released the body of the rude employee, shooting him an annoyed glance as he stepped over him, slamming the butt of his gun into the glass of a case.  _

_ “Damn, Blue, that was brutal,” Razz said from behind him, and Blue grinned over his shoulder as he held out a hand for one of the bags Razz had had stuffed up into his ribcage.  _

_ “Well, he was really rude. I’m not sure, but I don’t think he thought I could afford any of this!” _

_ Razz snickered. “How dare he.” _

_ “I know, right!” Blue grinned, reaching out to grip onto Razz’s collar and tug him closer, pressing a kiss to his mouth before going back to tossing jewelry into his bag. He hummed as he worked, glancing back in time to see Razz holding a shining ring up to the light, turning it this way and that and watching the sparkle with a smirk on his face. He glanced down to see Blue watching him, and his grin grew as he turns to face the other, setting his own bag aside and holding out a hand.  _

_ Blue obeyed the wordless request, holding out his hand for the other to grab, slipping the ring onto his finger below his plain wedding band, then looking up and grinning. “I think this one might suit you.” _

_ Suppressing a smile, Blue pulled his hand back, admiring the jewels for a moment before he murmured, “What’s wrong with the one I have?” _

_ “I thought you liked shiny things.” _

_ Blue laughed, and he felt the excited flush on his cheeks growing darker as he caught the look in Razz’s eyes, as though he was at his most gorgeous, wearing stolen jewelry and splattered with the blood of any asshole who opposed them. The feeling had something warm growing in his soul, but he forced it down in favor of flashing the other a grin, one side of his mouth quirking up higher than the other. “Hm…” he said, looking back down at the ring. “Maybe something with a little more silver…” _

_ He felt Razz’s hands on his hips, pulling him flush with the front of the other’s body as Razz tipped his head to the side, eyes flashing with mirth and lust and something wholly terrifying, even after all this time.  _

_ “To match your silver tongue?”  _

_ Blue’s eyes went half-lidded, and he tilted his chin up with a smirk. “Oh, you’d like a taste of my silver tongue, wouldn’t you?” _

_ Chuckling, Razz leant down to connect them in a kiss, hands dropping to cup the back of his pelvis and tightening in preparation to lift him onto the nearest case. Before he could do so, however, there was a crash, and Razz groaned loudly as they pulled apart. “Can’t you see we’re  _ **_busy_ ** _?!” he cried, and Blue snickered as they turned to face the door.  _

_ Standing just inside, hand on his gun belt, was a police officer, glancing around the store and taking in the bodies with widening eyes. As soon as he saw them, his gun was in his hands, holding it shakily in their direction as he said, “Drop your weapons!” _

_ Raising a brow, Blue reached up with his free hand, pressing the side of Razz’s skull flush against his own as he lifted the gun to point at his own head and, by association, Razz’s. “This weapon?” he asked, and the officer just stared at them in disbelief.  _

_ Razz laughed, leaning down to press a kiss to Blue’s neck, and Blue shifted the weapon so that the barrel was pressed to the front of Razz’s pelvis.  _

_ “Boom,” he said, completely straight-faced, and the officer took a step back, drawing another laugh from the two of them before Blue sighed, moving the weapon away and holding his hands in the air.  _

_ “Baby, I think we’d best surrender to this brave officer.”  _

_ Razz just snorted, still pressing his teeth to Blue’s vertebrae, but the officer seemed to take him seriously for a moment, one hand dropping to the other side of his belt, where his cuffs hang. Blue immediately shifted his aim, taking advantage of the distraction, and got off a shot before the officer realized what was happening.  He cursed, clutching at his now-injured leg and dropping his gun in the process. Blue raised a brow, stepping forward and winding up before kicking the gun back through the doorway like it was a soccer ball. The officer was watching him like he’d grown six extra heads, and Razz grinned, leaning forward with his arms propped on his bone construct, hip cocked out to one side.  _

_ “Home run!” _

_ As Blue turned to stare at his husband judgmentally, the officer attempted to stand, glancing back at the door as though expecting some backup. The motion drew the attention of Razz and Blue, both turning to watch him as he struggled. Then Blue tilted his head to one side, raising a brow. “Why are you here alone, by the way?” _

_ “You’d think a terrifyingly competent cop such as yourself would know better than to face down awful scum like ourselves without at least a partner.” _

_ The officer didn’t answer, not even looking up as he continued to try to stand. Blue hummed, and Razz turned to look at him, shrugging broadly and swinging his club back up to rest on his shoulder. “Did you want to take out the trash?” _

_ “Wait!” _

_ They both turned to look, matching raised brows seeming to confuse the officer for a moment before he shook his head, setting his stance awkwardly and holding his hands in the air. “I have backup coming. I could… I could tell you how much.” _

_ Blue laughed disbelievingly. “You’re prepared to sell out your colleagues?” _

_ “In e-exchange for my life? H-hell yes. This b-bullshit job isn’t worth this.” _

_ Razz hummed, leaning back against one of the display cases and watching the conversation play out. Blue shot him a glance before turning back to face the man in front of them. He considered him for a moment, then shrugged, lifting his gun and pulling the trigger.  _

_ “You know, I think I fall more in love with you every day,” said Razz as the body slumped to the floor. Blue looked back with a grin, lifting his gun and blowing on the barrel.  _

_ “I think you get more gay every day.” _

_ Razz just shrugged, not bothering to contest that fact, and turned to consider the deceased officer on the floor. They could hear the sound of more sirens in the distance, but they didn’t seem to be in any hurry to leave, Blue turning to gather the rest of the prize as Razz glanced out the window. “How many rounds do you have left, baby?” _

_ Pausing, Blue murmured under his breath, and Razz thought he caught the other counting quickly on his fingers before he glanced back over his shoulder. “Four? I think. I can’t remember how many I used last night.” He paused. “Did I shoot anyone last night?” _

_ Razz opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, a siren turned on right outside the door, and he looked out the window in annoyance before turning back to Blue. “Do we have everything?” Blue nodded, and Razz, grabbed his half of the prize, slinging it over his shoulder before grinning. Blue grinned and cocked a brow.  _

_ “We’re not making a run for it, are we?”  _

_ Razz scoffed, reaching out to grip him tightly by the chin and tug him into a kiss. Then he pulled back, murmuring against the bone of his cheek, “Race you to the car.”  _

_ “Mmm… you should probably deal with that bear, first.” Razz furrowed his brow in confusion, checking over his shoulder where Blue was pointing as the other burst into laughter, tugging out of his grip and making a run for the back door.  _

_ “You fucking cheater!” Razz yelled after him, and Blue just laughed, continuing across the alley and shoving his elbow into the only visible window. He’d find a place to wait, and take them out that way. Distance was better for shooting, and he far preferred that to any other method of attack. Blue looked over his shoulder just in time to see Razz disappear around a corner, swinging his club around in his hand in a way that was more showy than actually useful. The corner of Blue’s mouth curved up as he watched him disappear, fingers pausing on their way to brush away the extra glass around the-- _

_ “Freeze!” _

_ He cursed under his breath, looking back at the door they had just emerged from to see four officers emerging from the building. Grinning, he shot off a quick salute, then dove headfirst through the window, rolling on impact with the ground and coming up on one knee.  _

_ There were shouts from behind him, then he heard Razz let out a battle cry from outside, laughing in the middle as shots echoed down the street. Blue shook his head, standing up and making a run for the stairs he could see at the end of this hallway. He was in some kind of office building, but there were tarps over several of the walls, construction tape strung between various desks and walls. He couldn’t hear any movements from the upper floors as he reached the stairs. Must have been lunchtime.  _

_ Considering the elevator for a split second, he shook his head, continuing with his original plan and taking the stairs two at a time. He could hear people shouting as he continued up, and he held in a laugh as he heard the  _ **_ding_ ** _ of the elevator being called. Idiots.  _

_ As he reached the top floor, he spun around, finding the elevator and watching the numbers begin to tick up on the display above the closed doors. Huffing out a disbelieving laugh, he ducked behind a nearby desk, peeking over the top and holding his gun out carefully.  _

_ 2...3… _

_ He tried to remember how many sets of stairs he’d run up, then glanced to the side, mentally smacking himself as he caught sight of the three-foot tall floor number that adorned the wall across from both the elevator and stairs.  _

_ There was a moment of absolute stillness, the 4 in the display shining in the dim light of the building.  _

_ Then the elevator doors creaked open, and Blue pulled his trigger, once, twice, three times, leaving the bodies of the first officers to pile in the doorway of the elevator before lowering  his gun, raising a brow as he scrutinized the doorway. That couldn’t possibly be all of them, could it? What a disappointing turnou-- _

_ The barrel of a gun peeked around the doorway, and Blue cursed, dropping below the lip of the desk as a gunshot rang out. Glass shattered behind him, and he thought for a moment he could hear Razz laughing through the newly open window.  _

_ Then there were footsteps by the doorway, and he popped up above the desk, getting off a single shot in the direction of the noise before the man stepped behind a pillar, dodging the shot. Blue growled, pulling the trigger again, but the gun clicked, signalling an empty clip. Huh. Apparently he’d been right about shooting someone yesterday. The officer appeared again, and he ducked.  _

_ One hand dove beneath his white shirt, running along the straps on the inside of his sternum, cursing under his breath as he realized he was out of extra clips. With a sigh, he reholstered his gun, cracking his knuckles as he heard soft footsteps. He eyed the underside of the desk, mind whirling. One set of footsteps. Only one left.  _

_ He had no weapon.  _

_ Blue glanced behind him, squinting at the broken window. They were four stories up...about 40 feet? The ceilings were tall, maybe more like 45 or 50… _

_ The floor creaked, probably less than a yard away from the desk.  _

_ The officer was large, but not so large he couldn’t hide. A fall of 50 feet would likely be enough to… _

_ They stepped into his field of vision, and he shot to his feet, ducking beneath the reach of their gun and gripping onto their shoulders. They let out a noise of shock, but swung the hand holding their gun down, attempting to clock him in the side of the head. He ducked, bringing up one knee and connecting with the front of their pants, taking advantage of their distraction from the pain to slam his forehead into their face.  _

_ Stumbling backwards, they brought their gun up, but before they could get off a shot, Blue ran forward, barreling into their chest and sending them crashing back through the window. They let out a scream of fear, then there was a  _ **_thump_ ** _ as they hit the ground below. Chest heaving, Blue stepped forward to peer through the window, catching sight of their limp body on the sidewalk below.  _

_ There was a brief moment of satisfaction as he looked, followed by pride. Outweighed, outgunned, he could still hold his own. Stretch had never had any idea what he was talking about.  _

_ “Fuck you!” _

_ Blue jumped at the sound of Razz’s voice, leaning partway out of the window to catch sight of him. Razz no longer held his club, facing down no less than four officers, body shuddering with exhaustion. Blue’s soul stopped, and his gun was in his hands before he had a second thought, clicking with his empty shots before he remembered he had no bullets left.  _

_ One of the officers raised a weapon, indistinct from this distance, and Blue barely swallowed a scream as Razz fell to the ground, shaking.  _

_ There’d been no gunshot, no shot, he wasn’t dead, he couldn’t be dead, he wasn’t-- _

_ Blue started to back up, to run for the stairs,  _ **_he had to help,_ ** _ but the officers spread out, one going to flip Razz over, grabbing the cuffs from his belt as he planted a knee in the middle of his back. Razz didn’t move, and Blue realized with a sinking soul that it must have been a taser. He was unconscious, electricity short-circuiting his magic.  _

_ One of the officers looked up, and Blue dove back behind the shelter of the unbroken windows, breath speeding up. He heard a siren, growing closer, glanced back to see a patrol car pulling up the street to where they had Razz, unconscious and about to be  _ **_taken_ ** _ … _

_ Jumping out of the window wouldn’t help him, it wouldn’t, he would be dead, Blue would die before he could free him. His soul was screaming at him to do  _ **_anything_ ** _ , to hell with dying, they had  _ **_Razz_ ** _! _

_ Deep breath. Deeper breath.  _

_ It took years for death row to be acted upon. Years. They didn’t kill him when they took him. He was unconscious, and he physically couldn’t do anything stupid until they had him already in a cell.  _

_ A car door slammed. Blue sunk down to the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest as he heard the siren turn on again, heard the cars pull away. There were more shouts from the ground, footsteps on the stairwell.  _

_ His eyelights hardened, and he pushed himself to his feet, walking forward and pulling guns from the bodies in the elevator.  _

_ Blue wouldn’t be going so easily.  _

 

Razz cracks his neck as they park the bike just outside of a motel about a mile away from their hit tomorrow, letting out a low groan as he gets up, stretching his stiff bones. He hears a disgusted noise and turns to see Blue still straddling the seat, face twisted into a grimace. Furrowing his brow, he asks slowly. “What?”

Blue’s mouth is twisted down as he pushes off the bike, lifting up the seat and grabbing the small bag inside that contained what they needed for the next day or so- a couple thousand in cash, some extra rounds of ammo, the tech and tools that they were going to use to outsmart both the bank and the Fallen at the same time- before slinging it over his shoulder, pressing the seat back into place with a click. “I just don’t like the sound of cracking joints.”

When he stands, Razz makes sure that he stares at Blue with the blankest look he can muster. “I’ve killed people before and my cracking my joints is what turns you off?”

A hand is waved casually in Razz’s direction, his hip cocking out to the side as he brings it back down to check and adjust the straps of the gun on his pelvis and the extra rounds behind his ribs. “People die all the time, hon. It’s normal. But cracking your joints,” he punctuates his words with a poke to Razz’s chest, “is not.”

Razz rolls his eyes as he places his keys in his pocket, grabbing a bag of his own from the side of the bike and pulling out his satchel, slinging it across his shoulders. He turns to Blue once he’s done, rolling his head on his neck once more to pop the joints out of spite as he grins. “What room do you want?”

He honestly doesn’t care what room they grab, but Blue was always particular about his choices. Some days he wants a room near the ground, by their vehicle- ensuring himself an easy route of escape, and Razz has come to learn to watch out for those days that are more defensive than others- and some days he wants a room on the top floor, right on the corner where their window is facing the street and the parking lot, giving them a clear view of the coming and going of strangers. His weight shifts a bit as Blue turns to look at him with a grin, his hand coming up to point at a room in the very center of the upper floor.

Razz furrows his brow in confusion before he realizes the room number, and the reason why Blue is grinning as widely as he is. Fucking. Room 69. With a put-upon sigh, he brings his hand up to pinch at the area between his eyes, scrunching them shut. “I swear to god, Blue, you’re a fucking child.”

Laughter is the only answer he receives as footsteps walk away, and he sighs with one last glance at the bike before he follows. Blue takes the steps two at a time, pausing at the top to turn and place his hands on his hips, eyelights twinkling with mirth. Their shoulders connect none-too-delicately as he pushes past, trying to hide his smile as he takes the last few steps in front of the door. A warm presence makes its way to his side, and he glances over at Blue before going back to looking at the door, thinking things over.

“So, what’s the plan this time?”

Blue lifts his arm, using his other to pull it close to his chest as he stuck it out to the side, stretching. “Just kicking down the door would be good, I think. Easy and intimidating.”

Razz huffs. “No, because that breaks the lock. I’m tired of people running in to ‘help’ when I have my cock buried in your ass.”

Blue snorts loudly, hand coming up in embarrassment at the noise before he shakes his head, looking over to his side with a shit-eating grin. “I thought you were an exhibitionist?”

Another drawn out sigh makes its way from his mouth. “Yes, but there’s only so many times you can have a middle-aged man covered in beer stains run into your room to help before it becomes less arousing and more obnoxious.”

A hand smacked his upper arm. “Okay, so that only happened once!”

“Twice.”

Blue tilts his head up in thought, eyes staring at the gray sky. He furrowed his brow, mumbling something to himself before he seemed to reach a conclusion with himself with a small laugh. “Oh yeah, I forgot about Grover Beach Motel.”

Razz huffed a laugh out of his nose before he reached into his satchel, pulling out a blank card and a small metal device. He placed the card inside of the key reader as he held the box up beside it, letting it scan and reverse print what the reader was looking for. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Blue taking out his gun, reaching over to the other side of his pelvis and attaching a silencer to the barrel.

After a few moments, Razz removes the card before placing it into the slot on the device, letting it load the correct scan on it before he places it back into the reader. The light turns green, and he gives Blue a smug look as he turns the doorknob, walking in confidently. There’s two humans sitting on a bed, a monster standing just in front of them with a bag of what probably wasn’t flour. All three start as the door slams against the wall, and the monster shoves the drugs into a pocket on their jacket.

“Who the hell are you?!” One of the humans demands. 

Razz scoffs, turning to his side and looking at Blue. “They don’t know who we are. Unbelievable!” 

Blue shuts the door quietly behind him as he enters, grin wide as he slings the bag onto the ground. “We’re room service.”

The others in the room move for their guns, but Blue lifts his own before they could reach them, firing off three muffled shots. The humans fall back onto the ground, and the monster chokes, grabbing their throat and stumbling a few dramatic steps before they slowly crumble into dust. Razz frowns as he looks at the mess on the cheap carpet, rolling his eyes as he turns around with a sigh. Blue walks up to him, gun held casually in one hand as he loosely wraps his arms around his waist, pulling their hips flush to each other as his eyes hood in lust.

“Baby, you aren’t really upset that they don’t know about us, are you?” He scrapes his dull teeth along Razz’s jawline as he hums, hips grinding against the front of Razz’s own when he doesn’t receive a response. “If you want,” Blue murmurs seductively, and Razz tightens his grip on the other’s hips, “I’ll scream loud enough so that everyone here knows your name.”

His back slams against the wall within seconds, and Blue lets out a shuddering breath as his legs wrap around Razz’s waist, arms coming up to drape over his shoulders. “I was doing that for the comedic moment.” He growls against his mouth, and Blue flicks his tongue out to brush over his teeth.

He doesn’t give him time to answer as he crushes their mouths together in a hard kiss, Blue letting out a breathy moan as he presses as much of his body against Razz as he can. And then they’re moving backwards, Razz throwing Blue onto the covers of the bed as he moves up after him, swiping off the bags that the room’s previous owners had as he pins him again.

Blue’s wrist shifts in his own, and Razz feels the cold press of a gun against his temple as he grinds down harder, taking rather than seeking dominance of the kiss.

He lets one of his hands trail down the other’s spine before he reached where his shirt tucked into his pants, lifting it up as he slowly trailed his claws up to his ribs. Moving his other hand, he grabbed Blue’s own, the slightly-sweet taste of the other still on his tongue as he pulled back, pressing a kiss to the wrist of the hand that could easily end his life. The gun fell out of Blue’s hand, forgotten, as Razz moves back down to his neck, scraping his teeth against the delicate bones before he bites down hard, Blue’s hips bucking up with a loud moan.

Fumbling with the buttons of the other’s shirt- after a while Blue had gotten sick and damn tired of him just ripping them open- he pulled back to glance over the other’s frame. He always looked beautiful, splayed out like this, in a room that they stole and killed for. Oh, they had more than enough money to just buy their own (hell, if they wanted to they could rent the entire top floor of a five-star hotel for weeks), but there was just something so entirely  _ thrilling _ about taking more when there was already enough that they would be fools not to do so. The general thrill of it, the satisfaction of simply living for the experiences and the memories, that was why they kept going with it.

Razz grins as he’s met with the smooth expanse of bone, unmarred aside from  _ his _ bite marks across his clavicle, a matching set upon his own. He rakes his hands across the broad length of bone, Blue letting out a beautiful moan as his back arches into the touch, his mouth hanging open as his voice rang out clear. Razz simply stares at his expression as he brings his hand down to pump the other’s spine, still fondling his ribs. His gaze lingers on the bandage that was still on Blue’s cheek, the corner of it starting to peel from his movement.

God, the entire thrill of it, of  _ them, _ fuck if he would ever give that up. Yet… He moves his hands from the other, grabbing the back of his shirt and slipping it easily over his head before he tosses it to the side, Blue’s hands latching onto his own ribs as he runs his hands over his clothed pelvis, feeling the spark of the magic that’s gathered there. There’s an ugly scar of a burn around his wrists, from where the magic suppressors had burnt the top of bone away, that makes him pause for a moment. There was the thrill yes, the danger was what brought that, but...

Maybe…maybe there could be such a thrill in something beautifully safe. Something boring and domestic and satisfying in an altogether different light.

Something so wonderfully mundane like that, just simply  _ being _ with the person that he loved as they bought a house, or painted a room, or even got groceries for fucks sakes. God if he hadn’t mocked time and time again the people that found the supposed love of their life and settled down, getting married and working the nine to five as they paid taxes until they died. Yet, here he was, the person that he’s sworn his heart and soul to writhing under him as he was daydreaming about sitting on the front porch drinking coffee or having an argument in the middle of aisle five on what brand of cereal to buy for the week.

His hands stutter in his movements, and something must flicker across his face because Blue grabs both of his hands, making him look the other in the eye. He swallows- way to go, dumbass, you’re fucking your husband while daydreaming about grocery shopping- as he grins, shaking his thoughts from before out of his head.

Blue sits up, and the grin on Razz’s face falters as the other looks at him blankly. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, currently,” he grins, trying to get the other to just forget it, “both of us are wearing far too many clothes.”

The only response for a few moments is an unamused stare. Razz stays silent as the gaze searches over his face, gaze off to the side of the bed. They’re sitting on a fucking ugly comforter, he thinks, and he tries to keep his mind from wandering to just what else may have happened on it. A warm hand cups his face, making him turn his gaze to look Blue in the eyes. His eyes are gorgeous, halfway dilated in arousal, the soft blue holding stars in the very center. Blue says his name quietly, a thumb brushing against the corner of his teeth.

Taking in a deep breath, Razz lets it out slowly, bringing his own hand up to press against the other’s. It wouldn’t hurt to test the waters, right? “After this hit, we’ll…”

He closes his eyes for a split second before he opens them again, eyes trailing over the ceiling as he gathers thoughts that don’t even make real sense to himself. “We’ll have enough to move to Venezuela or Cuba or wherever the hell we want to, with enough leftovers to buy whatever the fuck we want and then still have money left to burn.”

Blue says nothing, and Razz begins to curse himself silently as his jaw clenches tighter, trying and failing to keep his face from falling into a grimace. He swallows, going to apologize or maybe treat it like it was all just a joke- ha, pretty funny, right, Blue?- the words tasting bitter where they sat on his tongue, just behind his teeth, before he catches the look on Blue’s face. It’s full of such quiet joy and excitement, and Razz had seen Blue with a joyous expression before, but this was somehow so much  _ brighter, _ the look full of the same almost doubting hope that was there when the other had first suggested that they run away together.

“You… do you really mean that?” His voice is a breathless whisper, as if speaking too loudly will somehow shatter the illusion that he’s sure that he’s living. He’s staring at Razz like the thought is too good to be true, like he doesn’t fully believe it. He can’t stand for that, now can he?

He reaches out to cup both sides of Blue’s head, leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together as he closes his eyes, enjoying the simple intimacy before he presses a quick kiss to his mouth, pulling back with a cocky grin. 

“Of course. Why the hell not?” Another press of their mouths, Razz stroking his thumb over Blue’s cheek as he pulls away this time. “The whole world is ours, right? Besides, even master criminals have to retire at some point.”

Blue laughs, the sound loud and clear, eyelights twinkling with love and mirth. “So what were you planning? A small house, white picket fences, two and a half kids?”

Razz rolls his eyes. “Please. I was thinking more along the lines of a castle.” Blue snorts, shifting on the bed, and Razz finds himself grinning proudly. “No, I’m serious. We’ll get a damn moat, a catapult or two-”

“And a dragon?” Blue says, looking at him with a raised brow and an attempt at keeping a grin down.

Razz leans closer with a grin. “You know me so well.”

At that Blue dissolves into laughter, his shoulders coming up as his head tucked down in the space between, before he looks back up, a spark of wild excitement and lust and hunger in his eyes. His grin is lopsided, something that Razz first noticed long ago, the left side of his mouth always lifting ever-so-slightly above the right in a way that’s so uniquely  _ Blue _ that he can’t help but to adore the flaw regardless. There’s a few moments of quiet breathing before Blue slides forward to straddle him, both hands cupping the side of his face as he first kissed him softly, then with a harder press that Razz eagerly returns, tongues twining near-desperate around each other.

The kiss ends too soon as Blue pulls back, panting lightly. “I would like that. I really, really would.” 


	9. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, the title is correct. This project has officially been abandoned.   
> Before you immediately click off, we had the entire book planned out in detail and a lot of scenes written, and I have included all of that below. I promise it's worth the read, for the most part it is incredibly detailed because we really, really loved this story.   
> We've both moved on to other things, for the most part. Crush has pretty completely left the Undertale fandom to work on her own characters, named Razz and Blue in commemoration of how fucking much she loves these fuckin dweebs. Ollie's still here, but moved on to a different story, and we are both busy with school and life in general.   
> That said, enjoy the rest of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I tagged for this in the general tags for the whole story but i can't remember and better safe than sorry? So warnings for death, violence, and suicide. Yknow. Fun stuff.

#  **Okay so first of all it starts out very nonsensically planned but later chapters are much better done, especially the last couple so stick it out yo <3**

 

 

#  **Taste of Seen**

** Basic Chapter Summary Because Our Brainstorming is a little nonsensical   
**

_Flashback: Razz went to prison last chapter and he's in there with Stretch. Blue breaks him out of prison but leaves Stretch's ass there to rot, also leaving behind evidence that will get him incarcerated for a much longer period of time.  
_ Present time: Blue and Razz conduct the hit they've been working up to the last few chapters.

 

Flashback- Blue breaking Razz out of prison

**BRAINSTORMING:** a fun thing would be for stretch to find out about blue and razz bc blue is breaking razz out of prison. like stretch is “blue!” and blue just walks past him and gets razz, and then as theyre walking out (lets pretend that stretch was put in jail for something minor, like not paying a ticket or idfk how jail works) and stretch is angry and shit. razz says something about wanting to kill him, and blue says that he would rather him rot in prison. he pulls out this file thing of larger crimes stretch had done in his time in the gang and sets it down in front of the cell, just out of of reach. and then as razz and blue r driving away razz mentions something about hating the jumpsuit orange. blue winks and “Well, you could always take it off.”

Might be fun to write the beginning part of this chapter from Stretch’s of view, then switch to the other two for the driving away scene. Ooo and then it could also include a short scene at the beginning with Stretch being like “hey Slim's brother” bc he's friends with Slim. And also doing it from Stretch's perspective means we wouldn't have to figure out how to break into jail lol

Fun idea since i read the thing you wrote of razz getting arrested and it doesnt seem like razz would know that blue would come for him: blue going into the prison (from stretchs pov still) and stretch seeing him and saying “sans!” at the same time razz says “blue!” and blue just “did you really think i would just leave you here?” and blue starts walking forwards and stretchs stream of conciousness goes from _he had no idea the other was capable of shit like this what the fuck_ and then blue walks past him and it goes from _hes here to break me out?_ to _wait what_ and blue fucking. rips the bars out of the wall with his BARE HANDS (just kidding he probably has a keycard thing that he stole from some body lol) and the gays smooch and then the thing^^^

Aster had wiped any sign of the machine being the culprit before they ran off, and the fallen assumed an enemy of the gang came for blue to hurt stretch and took razz too or something. So then when razz gets arrested and blue is breaking him out, and Stretch sees Blue, he's all like "Sans?! I thought you were dead! Where the hell have you been?!" And Blue just spares him half a glance before going to get Razz out, and Stretch is so confused like "what the hell are you doing, then razz like immediately kisses blue upon the door getting opened and stretch is like "what the shit" and since it's from his perspective, inside he's like "oh my God he didn't get kidnapped he just ran away" and then proceed with the whole thing with the folder of crimes and them leaving him there to rot

Stretch had taken a deal from some higher up officer to only be jailed for a year if he gave away some rival gangs. He got caught in something big, but make mention of him finding it almost funny that they go on abt being a model citizen when all but three of the major politicians in the city had used the Fallen as a starting point in their careers. even then, the three who hadnt had skeletons (heh) of their own, and it was a simple matter to dig up dirt to hold over the graves they had dug for themselves. something abt a slap on the hand for his misdoings, but them keeping the sentence minor, with a chance for appeals, since he could snap his fingers and single-handedly tear down every brick they had built up for themselves.

 **WRITING:** Stretch sighed as he leaned against the bars of his cell, the temples of his skull fitting nicely into place between the cold cylinders of metal. His sockets fell closed as he let his arms hang out of the cell, resting them on the bars that were horizontal across the front. The cell was comfortable, of course, or as comfortable as it could be made without raising suspicion. Fresh sheets fitted the comfortable mattress on the bench, and the other bed that would be used for another inmate was gracefully blank, comforts like books and a music player resting on top of it.

He pushed back from the bars with a sigh, shuffling over to the bed and flopping down on it. It was comfortable, yes, but six months in any enclosed space would be enough to drive anyone crazy.

Four months, his mind reminded him, and he cracked open a socket just to look at the simple calendar that hung on the wall opposite him. A ‘prison gift’ from Slim, the asshole, with his original release date and his new release date both circled. A new date for ‘good behavior,’ which was laughable in and of itself.

 

Present - Doing the Hit

**BRAINSTORMING:** So in the scene with the hit, can the hit be robbing a bank? Then when they're in there and they've gotten everybody down on the ground razz is like "Blue look there's a kid" and he looks and there's a human kid that's like 4 or 5 maybe and he crosses the room to him and the parents are like begging him not to hurt him? And he just scoffs and he tells razz "I'll take care of this" and he takes the kid into a different room but instead of hurting the kid he just pulls this basket of toys out of the waiting room and dumps them on the floor of the office and is like "have at it, kid" then just kind of leaves him in there so he isn't involved? 

 

We could have blue walk back in and the parents are like "what the hell did you do to my baby" and he grins and goes "I promise it wasn't painful" and then kills them. Turns around and tells everyone else they have on the ground "anyone else wanna tell us what to do?"

I do like the “it wasnt painful, i promise” but could we like. have the parents break down and start wailing and shit and blue just goes “ugh” and razz knocks them both unconscious maybe?  the angst of the parents dying is too much

Yeah that's totally fine, wait s o were you saying to leave in the "it wasn't painful" but then just knock them out instead of killing them? Or  take that out altogether?

no leave that in because they still want to seem like assholes they just have morals

#  **Taste of Love**

**BRAINSTORMING:**

Flashback: Flashback to anniversary? Might not be anniversary bc i kind of like them only knowing each other for less than a year. Maybe they can be nerds and it can be their six-month and blue can tease razz like “what are we in high school?” *gasp* “Baby, was I your first?”. “Shut the fuck up blue or im gonna shoot you with your gift” “Is it a puppy? It’s a puppy, isn’t it?” “yes I’m going to shoot you with a puppy, just open it okay” “There are no holes in this box I think you killed the puppy” “it’s not a puppy!” “wow, spoiler alert” and blue is just laughing and razz is pretending to be mad but he’s just too gay to be mad

 

**BRAINSTORMING:**

Present Time: theyre driving away on the motorcycle (whoop) using the route that the fallen had plotted that would get them out of the city, and all blue can think of is how odd it is because usually theres a but more gunfire and the fallen show up and try to take it back, and hes a bit disappointed. they turn down a smaller road, driving through a rural part, and blues looking over the area when he sees that most of the cars that are parked in driveways and shit are parked so that theyre facing the road, and his eyes widen as he realizes what that means for them just as a few pull out in front of them at once, and blue holds tight to razz as the other swings the bike around, skidding on the breaks, but the cars behind them have pulled out too and blocked the way they came, oh no. the cars arent police ones bc undercover cops btw

 

#  **Taste of Lust**

Flashback

When they run away together (aster and serif) and razz pulls out these steel rings they have now blue's like "i didn't think steel was a common ring material" and razz just winks and says "well, its never a good idea to carry gold when surrounded by criminals" then maybe some sorta cheesy shit like "oh they might not think it's valuable but it's the most precious object I own" "what about me" "oh i could never dream to own you, baby blue"

 

Present Time

blue hears razz swear loudly and then the accelerator is pressed again and theyre shooting off to the side of the road towards a field, driving through like. corn or some shit. they ramp up the embankment on the other side and then start driving fast, getting the hell out of dodge. a police car thats simply catching speeders about half a mile in front of them flicks on their lights. our favorite gays realize that the other cops must have radioed them in. the car pulls out and they narrowly manage to slip by, the police car now picking up speed. a few more join the chase. blue feels something tap him and looks down to see razz handing him a second new clip of magic bullets. blue grins at that, pulling out his gun and aiming at the cars. he takes out the driver of all but one car since the police car shoots the wheel of the bike, it begins to skid out and he cant get good aim. they pull into some kind of church parking lot (ha ha its ironic or smthn bc theyre sinners) and they both jump off the bike and lean against the side of it. theres only a single human in the car bc its the first one tha followed them and they hop out gun lifting as they begin to speak into a radio, giving their location and saying they have the suspects pinned. razz looks at blue and rolls his eyes at the statement, saying something quickly about how he's gonna get the officers car and for blue to distract them, and razz gives him a quick peck on the mouth before darting off to the side and stealthily moving towards the car. blue grins and like fires a shot at the officer right at their feet, causing some asphalt to be blown up in the air. they jump all distracted like and blue uses this to run out from behind the bike, firing another shot at their feet so that they dont have time to aim. he peers around a wall that extends out from the church and sees that razz is in the front seat, working at the wires of the car. blue grins and steps out fully just so he can end this, but when he goes to fire, hes out of bullets. he panics and goes to put a new clip in but the human has seen him and is lifting their gun, likely going to shoot to kill since he fired at them. and then theres a shout and razz runs out of the car trailing fury and construct formed in his hand, blind with rage, and blue cant load in time to stop what he already sees happening, the human raising their gun and turning and firing a single shot, right into razz’s sternum.

 

#  **Taste You Crumble Into Dust**

_ the first time they said “i love you” out loud. i like the motel room aesthetic so stick with me on this: razz laying on the bed, torso casually propped up on his elbow, looking at the cigarette holes burned into the comforter with distaste, the sound of a shower is coming from the bathroom, blue’s voice singing clear and strong, and he goes back to absently flipping through the channels, the water turns off and the bathroom door creaks open, blue steps out with water dripping down his bones and using a towel to dry himself off, gets into the bed with razz and curls into his side, pressing a chaste kiss to his face before laying his head on his chest, hooking a leg over one of razz’s own. razz is running a thumb over the bones of blue’s arm and watches him as his breathing evens out and when he thinks the other is asleep he whispers an apology but surprise! blue is awake and is like “bitch y tf u sorry” except its more emotional and razz just kinda flinches and gives a half-hearted gesture around the less-than-desirable conditions around them and “I promised you everything I have to give you, and  _ **_this._ ** _ This is everything that I have, and you just deserve something so much better than being surrounded by something like this. You deserve jewels and gold and adoration, and I can’t give that all to you. For that, I’m sorry.” and blue like fucking. gets up and sits on top of razz’s hips and stares at him intently and something like “You promised me whatever I wanted, right? Everything that you had to give me would be mine if I wanted it. And the thing is, I couldn’t give less of a damn whether we’re surrounded by riches in a palace with everyone who’s ever wronged us bound at our feet, or if we’re running for the rest of our lives, hopping shitty motel rooms and stealing rusty cars that barely work just to keep on the run. Because as long as I have you, I have everything that I’ve ever wanted.” “Gasp, what vulgarity! I didn’t think you were capable of such language.” and blue sticks the tip of his tongue out of his teeth in slight annoyance, and razz flips them over so hes hovering over blue and he leans down to kiss him soft and sweet and gentle and pulls back up and blue’s breath hitches as razz meets his eyes and says “I love you.” and hes looking at him like hes the most valuable thing that hes ever owned, gaze filled with such adoration despite all of his flaws laid bare, bones too thick and body too small, spread out naked on a blanket that smelled of cigarette smoke and spilt beer, and tears begin to prick at the corners of his sockets and he smiles and “I love you too.”  _

 

The crunch of breaking bone is somehow even louder than the echoes of the gunshot, and to Blue, Razz’s choked cry of pain rings out louder than any sound ever has before. Before the human can celebrate their victory, before they can really even  _ move _ , Blue has spun around, hand flying out as his magic catches their soul. They’re slammed against the wall with a sound like crinkling foil, and they can barely breathe for the agony of it all. 

Blue’s vision is pure red as he advances on the other, pinning their shoulders and their hips through with bones and yanking them forward on the sharpened ends, only to smash them back all over again. As he walks, his gun raises, and they can’t even sob as he aims shot after shot into their arms, their legs, their hands. Blood is pooling around their feet, and their eyes fill with fear as they find themselves face to face with what seems to be the devil himself. 

 

 

“C’mon, c’mon, stay with me!” Blue sobs, hands hovering uselessly over the broken bones, checking him over and over again as though it will change the stark reality of his dropping HP. 

Razz’s hands are shaky, but they still come up to cup Blue’s cheeks, making him look up and meet his eyes. Blue brings his own hand up, pressing the grip closer as his breath hitches. 

“Anything we want,” Razz murmurs, and the color in his eyelights is greying, the hue fading more with each passing second. 

“I want you to stay with me!” Blue practically screams, and he tunes out the shouts of nearby officers as they skid into the lot, focusing all of his attention on his other half. “I...I don’t want to…”

He’s cut off by a thumb brushing his cheek, and Razz says again, more softly this time, “Anything we want, Blue.”

He sobs and squeezes his eyes shut, almost immediately opening them again. He doesn’t want to look away. “It’s o-ours.”

Razz’s hands tighten on his face as he forces a smile, then he’s choking, and the fine powder of dust is trailing down Blue’s cheeks. 

He’s  _ gone _ . 

There are footsteps behind him, and Blue’s gun is back in his hands before he can think, pointing it behind him as he stares down at all that remains of his Razz. 

“Lower your weapon!” 

The shouts are desperate, and Blue has to fight a hysterical smile. They must have seen their companion, what had become of the man that had  _ dared _ to hurt...that had...had…

He turns to face them, tilting his head to one side. 

It was a taller human, with dark skin and hair and steady hands. Blue takes a deep breath. He has no doubt that if they took the shot, he would be downed. Not dead. Downed. Then taken. Taken away from here, away from the dust, away from his _Razz_. 

His soul is summoned before he consciously thinks about it, hovering in front of his chest and casting a blue glow over the surroundings. 

This had been a hell of a ride.

Before the officer could react, Blue dropped his aim, turning his gun to the side so that it was aimed directly at the inverted heart that hovered before him. The man let out a shout of surprise and warning, but Blue had already pulled the trigger. 

They had always known it couldn’t last forever. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

#  **Crush Wrote A Fucking Poem For The Titles Of This Shit**

 

CrushingOnSans - Yesterday at 10:18 PM

Idea that you're totally 100% free to veto because i don't know if I want to lessen the effect of the ending we have planned of tos: An epilogue titled "Crush wrote a fucking poem for the titles of this shit" or something similar, and it's incredibly fucking short like 500-1000 words-ish, probably posted within the same day of that last chapter, and it's slim delivering the news of blue and razz's death to stretch

cons: lessening impact of ending, possibly unwanted redemption arc

pros: we wouldn't mark that chapter where Razz dies as the last chapter so the readers would still have hope before going into it and having that hope promptly destroyed, funny title i think, slim gets to feel some general guilt and stretch gets to be even more of an asshole, and I really fucking like the idea of Razz and Blue continuing to fuck shit up from the afterlife

Just realized i didn't fully explain the idea itself though: so I think it would be in Slim's head, and he's waiting in the prison for Stretch to be brought out to talk to him, and he's fiddling with a necklace he has on, then Stretch comes out and Slim tells him that the two were killed during the police pursuit and stretch's reaction is very celebratory, and at some point, Stretch reaches across the table and grips his shoulder and is like "Fuck, man, isn't it great to be free?" and Slim grins back before a guard comes over to tell them no touching, and Slim leans back in his chair, and the narrative is like, 

 

"As Stretch turned, speaking to the guard, Slim couldn't help but allow his hand to jump to the vial of his brother's dust that hung around his neck. Just for a moment, a split fucking second, he couldn't help but to wonder.

Then Stretch turned back, and his hand dropped to his lap. The other's eyes were still flashing with excitement, and for the first time, Slim didn't think he wanted to be a part of it. His soul stayed static, his eyelights didn't want to grow. For the first time, he looked at his promise of adventure, of freedom, and he just... didn't want it. 

For the first time, he saw Stretch, and all he could think was how much he hated everything he was."

 

Except that that actually completely sucks but like you get the idea

But seriously if you don't want to do that im still not sure of it myself it was just an idea let me know what you think when you see this?

 

ollieoxenfree - Today at 5:07 AM

i actually love it

a bit of redemption for yhe assdick character, slim

i mean we would have to work it out a little better but i rly like the idea

dude tho like...

stretch looking up at him with the cocky grin he almost always had on his face and "where the hell did you get that ugly ass necklace, btw" slim forcing a laugh and doig his best to smirk even though it feels fake and tucking it in his shirt and "its from their dust" which isnt a total lie, right?

stretch mentioning something about those damned papers that sans had thrown on the ground and complianint about how his fucking pouty ass attitude added another 15 years onto his sentence and he couldnt work it down any lower, and (if you dont like this feel free to veto) stretch mentioning how much of a coward razz was because he flipped through the file and took his own papers out

but slim knows, hes been out for long enough to have seen his brothers name on the ever-shortening list of their members as well as everyone was slowly caught, he saw how razz was marked "shot and killed" instead of the others like captured and missing

and he knows that, despite literally being the second in command of the fallen, his name was not up there even once, and he cant help but to wonder what papers razz actually took out of the file

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy let's see if Crush still remembers how to put a hyperlink in the end notes  
> [Ollie's new project](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865545) (On Ao3)  
> [Crush's new project](https://witsyo.tumblr.com/) (On Tumblr)  
> Someone let me know if these don't work I honestly have no fuckin idea if I'm remembering this coding correctly


End file.
